Star Wars: Hříčky Síly:The Ways of the Force
by Akinochan27
Summary: Všichni znají příběh, který pojednává o "Vyvoleném", ale to, co bylo před onou vizí, je úplně jiný příběh. Nahlédněte, a zjistěte, co předcházelo jedné, z nejslavnějších ság světa...
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Kolem mateřské lodi příslušníků posledních jednotek starého impéria kroužili malé stíhačky L-way, které se snažili zároveň vyhýbat iontovým dělům a útočit na generátory štítů po obou bocích lodi. Útok stíhaček sledovaly z blízkého bodu dvě lodě republiky připravené jim kdykoli pomoci, jestli si ovšem jejich pomoc vyžádají.

„Pane, nebylo by moudré náš útok vést s touto lodí?"zeptal se nervózně poručík a povolil si límeček u krku."Ne, pokud si o naši podporu nezažádají."ujistil ho jeho mladý nadřízený a odvrátil se od okna kokpitu, na kterém bitvu sledoval „ale pro jistotu připravte děla"dodal poté.

Velitelem této lodi byl mladý, snědý rytíř řádu Jedi. Měl krátké bíle vlasy, byl oblečen v specifické uniformě a na opasku se mu jemně pohupoval dvoučepelový světelný meč.

„Ano, Pane."uklonil se poručík a rázně odkráčel z malého můstku. Ihned poté se jedi naklonil nad komunikátor a pokusil se spojit s jednou ze stíhaček „Ore, ty blázne, ozvi se!". Žádná odezva. „jestli se ihned neohlásíš, tak se k vám připojíme!". „Ach,Quane,starý brachu…to víš,já myslel že jsou to nějaký vojáčci… moment už to bude jen…"jedna ze stíhaček zasáhla hlavní reaktor imperialistické lodi a stíhačky začaly pálit přímo do pláště,který během několika sekund povolil a loď se přetrhla ve dví. „Juhuuuuuuuuuu!"ozvalo se hlasitě z komunikátoru a eskorta L-wayů se začala zrychleně blížit k republikové lodi. „vypněte štíty doků a dovolte stíhačkám přistát…rád tyto piloty přivítám!" přikázal Quan-Tai ,zvedl se z velitelského křesla v kokpitu a šel pilotům naproti.

***

Před zasedáním rady řádu Jedi se poklonil příslušník republiky „rytíř Ore Tuan žádá o setkání s radou. Mám vám vyřídit, že důvody jeho návštěvy jsou velice závažné a chtěl by je s vámi projednat ihned, jak dorazí na Cruscant."

„Myslím, že jej můžeme přijmout. Kdy dorazí?"zeptal se vojáka mistr Vanndeoo,jeden z jejích hlavních představitelů. „Jeho přílet je zaznamenán na pozítří, Mistře."odpověděl voják vcelku nervózně „Můžeš tedy odejít. Pozítří rytířovu návštěvu přijmeme."řekl jiný mistr, jemně se vojákovi uklonil a pokynul směrem na dveře. „Děkuji."odvětil voják a odešel.

„Jaký je váš názor na návštěvu rytíře Tuana ,mistře Vanndeoo ,nežádal o setkání s radou již velice, velice dlouho."ozval se jeden z mistrů, byl znepokojen. „Můj učedník má jistě velice závažný důvod, jestli se chce tak narychlo zkontaktovat s radou. Více starostí by radě měl dělat příchod mladého Quan-Taie…jeho mistr byl nedávno zabit v boji a jsem si jist, že jeho učedník bude tuto ztrátu snášet velice těžce."zamračil se Hanthon,Tuanův bývalý mistr. „tuto ztrátu neseme všichni velice těžce…"vydechl mistr Vanndeoo „…spousta velice silných členů našeho řádu nás v těchto těžkých časech opustila."vyhlédl ven z okna a zadíval se na modré nebe mírumilovného Coruscantu. V tu chvíli cítil něco jako záchvěv budoucna. Něco se tu stane a Coruscant už nebude jako dřív. Blížila se hrozba.

***

„Jak si můžeš být něčím takovým jisty?"nadzvedl Quan tai obočí a usrkl vody. Oba seděli v malé konferenční místnosti republikové lodi, která mířila na coruscant. „Prostě jsem si tím jistý. Už jsem požádal o audienci u rady a myslím, že mě vyslyší."řekl hrdě Ore s širokým úsměvem. „A co když tě nevyslyší,nebo si budou myslet, že to nic neznamená?"optal se ho Quan-Tai „Všechno něco znamená…"ušklíbl se Ore „Naše povýšení něco znamenalo,válka něco znamená,tvoje láska něco znamenala…"Quan-Tai se nemile zamračil „Nevím, jestli je moudré žádat o to radu,i-kdyby to něco znamenalo!"řekl,vstal a snažil se odejít „I ty i já víme,že to něco znamená…něco velmi,velmi velkého"hlesl za ním Ore.

Za Quanem se zavřely automatické dveře. Netušil co to má všechno být,jestli měl opravdu Ore tak silnou vizi,proč ji necítil i on…změnilo se snad něco od doby, co byli na Tatooinu. Změnil snad Tatooine jeho? Netušil, jaký bude názor rady, ale cítil, že ať už bude jakýkoli, nebude to v pořádku.Představil si jeho dlouholetého přítele, jak stojí před radou a snaží se ji ze všech sil přesvědčit o velké důležitosti jeho vize. Zatřepal hlavou, doufal, že to jeho myšlenky změní. Vyrazil rychlým krokem skrz dlouhou spojovací chodbu až k můstku. Loď se ještě stále nacházela v hyperprostoru a tak nemusel být přítomen, ale s Orem v jedné místnosti už taky zůstat nechtěl.

Najednou sebou loď silně škubla. Slyšel,jak se za stěnou trhají nějaké trubky a taky tlumené naštvané nadávání. Vyrazil rychle kupředu. „Co se děje!" křikl, když doběhl na můstek. Poručík se na něj ohledl zpoza pilotního panelu „něco nás vychýlilo z kurzu…"oznámil nemile „…budeme muset opustit hyperprostor." Quan přikývl. Loď sebou při manévru znovu několikrát zaškubala, ale akce se povedla. „Poručíku nastavte kurz na Coruscant, pokusíme se mu přiblížit normálně…a zjistěte co bylo nárazem poškozeno."

Poručík po několika momentech zmizel z místnosti, ovšem místo něj se tam vecpal nemile bručící Ore: „Co to sakra bylo?" mumlal a třel si hlavu. „Ještě nevíme, co přesně to udělalo."oznámil mu suše Quan a zamračil se na něj. „Klidně vyletíme ven to zjistit" ušklíbl se Ore a posadil se na poručíkovu židli. „Ty šroty se z hangáru ani nehnou!"střelil po něm Quan naštvaným pohledem, ale vzápětí se otočil zpátky k terminálu. „Můžu jakkoli pomoct?" zeptal se Ore nějakého vojáka poblíž. „Ne pane, běžte zpět a čekejte na přistání na coruscantu, prosím"řekl. Na Oreho vkus to řekl až moc chladně, ale postavil se a šel. Na chvíli se ještě otočil po Quanovi, který vypočítával něco na počítači pilota. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo tu být jen hostem a navíc poslouchat Quanovi rozkazy. Oba byli přece rytíři…co na tom, že měl vyšší armádní hodnost, pořád byl stejný, jako on.

Zavěsil si ruce za opasek a pokračoval chodbou zpět do konferenční místnosti. Při manévru se na něj převrhl stůl a teď ležel někde vzadu u zdi. Sedl si tedy jen na křeslo, které jako zázrakem zůstalo stát na místě. Takhle to bude trvat ještě déle, než kdyby si obstarali normální hromadný transport…ten by určitě nic nevyhodilo z hyperprostoru…cože? Ono je to vlastně vyhodilo z hyperprostoru, ale CO je vyhodilo? Kolem nebyla vidět žádná pirátská loď, která by je chtěla okrást a ani žádná sithská eskorta, která by ten trik se stínem taky znala. V tom případě se někdo naboural do hlavního navigačního systému a musel vyvolat skrat, který vyhodil koordináty a loď sama potom jakoby vycouvala z hyperprostoru…to znamená, že je tu špeh!

Jaktože mu to nedošlo dřív…Quan to už určitě věděl, proto ho poslal zpět do konferenční místnosti a nechtěl, aby vyletěly stíhačky,protože by špeh mohl uniknout. Rychle se zvedl z křesla a vykoukl z mí byla prázná. Ptotichu z ní tedy vyšel a zamířil k hangáru. Pravděpodobně chtěl atentátník prve loď nabourat do nějakého meteoritu nebo tak,ale stíhačky na palubě lodi ji strhly o kus zpět,což by v hyperprostoru mohl být opravdu velký kus,proto se vynořili v prázdnu.Už viděl turbovýtah pro jak se octl u něj zmáčkl přivolávací tlačíď když ví,že na palubě jsou letouny určitě se pokusí nějaký ukrást…určitě bude v hangáru!

Před ním se otevřela malá kabina velká přesně na nejvyšší model droida-překladač se do kabinky vecpal a zmáčkl tlačítko s podlažím hangá měl vmáčklou do ho napadlo,že by se s vojáky mohl vsadit,jestli sem nacpou jednotku ýtah se zastavil a jakoby Oreho vyplivl přímo vedle postranních dveří do hangá velkými kroky překonal vzdálenost která ho od nich dělila a vší silou praštil do otvíracího ý hangár před ním byl zaplněn stíhačkami a vypadal dokonale prázdný.Ore se trochu sehnul a pomalu vyrazil kupř si 100procentně jistý že se tu špeh dříve nebo později objeví,nebo že už tady dokonce šel k nejbližší stíhačce od postraních dveří a o několik centimetrů se vyklonil,aby viděl na hlavní zavřená a silové pole puštěné…ale kdo by byl tak hloupý a utíkal hlavními dveřmi?Potichu dělal jeden malý krok za druhým a snažil se slyšet sebemenší záchvěv čehokoli,ale neslyšel vůbec nohou se rychle odrazil a vyběhl zpoza stíhačky.Přímo naproti němu stáli dvě obrané jednotky hangá droidi byli vypnutí.

„Sakra!" blesklo mu přejel všechny stíhačky pohledem.dříve než si to dokázal plně uvědomit na něj někdo vystřelil z blástru. Díky síle ovšem jeho tělo jednalo samo a zelená čepel jeho meče střelu na to se za ním ovšem začal otáčet jeden z L-wayů. Ore odskočil stranou,švihl svým mečem a odrazil další blástrovou střřílel jeden z vojáků nižší tří se zmínil,že jich několik nabrali,ale klučinu by nikdy nenapadlo ,že by to mohl být někdo z žená střela proletělya vojákovi těsně kolem ramene,pravděpodobně si konečně uvědomil proti komu stojí,jelikož se rozběhl k hýbající se stíhačce…ovšem samozřejmě nezapoměl kolem sebe stří to nevypadalo,že by se snažil něco trefit,prostě naplno držel spoušt a snažil se napáchat co nejvíce škod.

Ore také vyrazil ke stíhačce,věděl,že jestli se dokáže otočit celá ,tak vystřelí po vnějším silovém poli hangáru,aby mohla odletět,ale pokud nepovolí střelí do pláště chvíli vypnul svůj meč a spoléhal na štěstí a špatnou mušku vojáě se odrazil oběma nohama a v rychlosti sebou práskl o zem tak,že při dopadu se dostal na zá plán ale vyšel,jelikož se nezastavil ale rychle klouzal po podlaze ke stíhačce.

Blíž,blíž,blíž…dostal se tak nesmírnou rychlostí až pod ni,kde jedním rychlým máchnutím odřízl levou stranu podvozku a stíhačka se zabořila křídlem do se dostal zpod stíhačky a zastavil se pod zvednutým křídlem na druhé straně.Pokud byli ti dva alspoň trochu chytří,nevšímali by si ho a pokusili by se ukrást jinou stíhačku rychleji,než jich tu bude víc,ale ouha…k Oremu štěstí byli oba tak tupí,jak jen předpokládal a pravděpodobně usoudili,že bude lepší jej zneškodnit.

Piloto otevřel ochrané sklo kokpitu a vyklonil se tak,aby mohl po Orem vystřelit nějakým malým blá se ale střele vyhnul rychlou otáčkou a s pomocí síly se vyhoupl na nakřivené křídlo,po kterém bez problémů sjel až k si nestačil jeho rychlý manévr dost přesně uvědomit a mezitím ještě jednou vypálil na křídlo stíhačky,kde tak zanechal ožehlou mu sice prve chtěl setnout hlavu,ale když byl u něj objevilo se mu v hlavě něco jiného a tak mu na ni jen šlá zvedl obě ruce nahoru v pokusu nohu zachytit,ale Ore to již očekával a vytrhl mu z ruky bláď na jeho helmu přenesl celou svou váhu as touto pomocí překročil druhou nohou na jinou stranu ž z vojákovi helmy nohu sundal,stál obkročmo nad áhl se dopředu,zachytil vojáka v podpaží a silným trhnutím ho vytáhl álo se mu,že vojákovi dokonce jemně zapraskalo v záák byl ovšem dost vysoký a tak když si to uvědomil,znovu se vrhl zády dolů,tentokrát proti zadnímu krytu navigačního droida. Když dopadl,ihned se otočil na bok a pustil vojáka na zem. Ten po dopadu nejevil jakékoli známky vědomí.Ore se převalil na druhou stranu a seskočil ze stíhač si jistý,že druhý voják je někde v okolí. Pravděpodobně čeká ,že na něj už zapomněl a až bude odtahovat tělo tak ho měl ovšem také zbraně.V jedné ruce držel svůj meč a v druhé malý blástr.

Najednou pocítil bolestný nával tepla na ho to z rovnováhy a znovu spadl,tentokrát na bok. Před ním,pod břechem stíhačky ležel druhý voják s nachystaným blá se jen taktak podařilo posunout se o pár centimetrů níž,aby unikl jisté smrti. Ruka mu vystřelila jako šílená a on ihned,když před sebou uviděl zaměřovač zbraně vystřák už neměl takové štěstí,jako Ore,střela ho trefila do hrudníku a on znehybně si zhluboka oddychl a položil ruku s blástrem na zem.Vědšina jeho posledních akcí byla ve stíhačce,ne na ní.Každopádně vyšel ze takový střed nebyl vůbec připravený a kdyby při něm nebyla síla,určitě by tu zemřel

.Převalil se na záda a posadil ástr nechal ležet na zemi a meč si zastrčil za levé noze měl ožehlou ránu,když ho těsně minula střela blá…ona vlastně ani tak neminula ,jako zčásti kdyby ho trefila naplno,tak by tu část nohy teď mohl držet v ruce jako malý suvený se a opřel se o stíhač mezitím zastavila a zkratovala,pravděpodobně nesnesla tolik blástrových střel,když neměla zapnuté štíty.

Slyšel,jak se otevírá několik automatických dveří a dovnitř vcházejí vojáci. „to brzo…"pomyslel si a vykoukl zpoza stíhačky. V čele šel samozřejmě Quan. Nikoho jiného by tu Ore ani v této situaci neč ruku a se zmoženým úsměvem na něho zamával. Quanova tvář se protáhla v ublíženém kukuči a on ihned zamířil k němu. „Nemohlo to být bez zničení té stíhačky?"zapatl se srdceryvně a Oremu tím připomněl veselé,staré časy. „kdyby byla stíhačka,nebyl bych já!"odsekl mu a jednou rukou se mu opřel o rameno. „Tak co? Plnou pomalou na Coruscant?" nadhodil Ore. „Neboj,motory to nevyhodilo tak,jak jsme si mysleli,takže když opravíme navigační počítač-jakože bude hotový do pár hodin-můžeme bezstarostně znovu zamířit do hyperprostoru."usmíval se Quan. „No nic,já zamířím na ošetřovnu-má tahle kocábka snad funkční ošetřovnu pro nemehla,jako jsem já,že?!"nadhodil Ore a začal poskakovat po jedné noze k bočním dveřím hangáru.

Quan se za ním neohlédl. Musel myslet na jeho vizi a nato,jak rychle tady zasá sám si ani neuvědomil,že by tu mohl být špeh a on je mezitím oba zneškodnil. Opravdu nedokázel říst ,jak bude reagovat rada na tu pitomou vizi,ale měl z toho velice divný pocil. Velice divný pocit…

***

„Ore Tuan je přítomen a čeká na vaše přijetí…"slyšel vojákův hlas vycházet ze zasedací místnosti rady,která byla podle jeho mínění neprakticky velká a až moc honosná na to,že byli jen řád rytířů. Navíc se v normálním rouchu cítil velice nepříjemně.Chyběly mu armádní kalhoty se žlutými pruhy a jeho těžká letecká bunda. velice nerad se soukal do jediské róby a ještě horší bylo se setkávat s si,že by byli o něco lepší než on…ne,to určitě nebyli,ale stejně je poslouchal na slovo. Skoro si připadal jako nějaká nevinná ,ochočená gizka ,která skáče okolo,jak jí její mistr nakáže.

Voják vystoupil zpoza dveří a podržel mu je otevřené,aby mohl vstoupit. Ore se zhluboka nadechl a poté se vztyčenou hlavou vešel do středu místnosti a pokorně se uklonil. „Jaký je důvod tvé návštěvy?"začal jeden z mistrů.Ore si nebyl úplně jistý kdo se ho ptá,jelikož hlas zněl zpoza něj,ale s odpovědí nečekal. „Jde o jednu vizi. Myslím si,že je to velice důležité vzdělení a že je s ním spjata celá budoucnost řádu.". „Mluvíš velice jistě mladý rytíř si opravdu jist,že jsi si tuto vizi správně vyložil?A máš nějaké vysvětlení,jestli se jedná o tak důležitou vizi,proč ji nezaznamenal nikdo z rady?"vznesl další mistr své otáát se Ore otočil. „Samozřejmě se chystám mou vizi přetlumočit abych se ujistil o svém smýšlení a ano,vysvětlení mám."pousmál se jemně.V radě to potichu zašumělo. „Jmenuj tedy tvé důvody!". Ore se znovu jemně uklonil a poté začal. „Mé důvody jsou prosté: za prvé…jsem byl se svou jednotkou blízko vnějšího okraje v bodě,kde se síla prolínala se svou temnou částí a tvoří průsečík čiré energie. Za druhé…se domnívám ,že je můj osud s touto vizí spjat a za třetí…jsem byl napokraji smrti,dočista vyčerpán a v tu chvíli jsem prosil sílu o nový život a přislíbil jsem jí své věčné služby-zaslíbil jsem se jejímu osudu a jejím rozkazům."potichu vydechl a rozhlédl se pomalu po zástupcích rady. „Jsi si plně vědom,co nám to tu říkáš? Přislíbit své služby síle?"ozvalo se. „Ano!"zvýšil Ore hlas „Jsem si toho vědom, ale to není důvod mé návštěvy!"ohlédl se po jednom z mistrů. „Tak tedy začni prosím. Přetlumoč nám výjevy své vize…"vybídl ho mistr Vanndeoo. „Ano,mistře…"

***

Ore vyšel ven. Cítil jak mu kapky potu stékají po zátylku až za lem roucha a jak mu na rukou pulsuje husí kůže. Cítil se z části provinile a z části vítězně. Jemným pozměněním své vize dosáhl u rady přesného vyslovení verdiktu,jaký plánoval a jakého by se po jejím správném vysvětlení jen stěží-a samozřejmě marně-dovoláé ruce si otřel o kalhoty a rozhlédl se chodbou na obě strany.

Vedle dveří stál voják a kdesi u konce chodby pomalu popojížděl sem a tam droid. Velkými okny podél zatočené chodby pronikalo do chrámu světlo a pohrávalo si se stíny západu ď si tento luxus bude moci užívat každý den…možná to nebyla ta nejsprávnější volba,ale byla to jediná,kterou byl schopen v tuto chvíli udě se do chodu. Necítil se poblíž rady dobře a navíc se ještě musel stavit za Quanem a trochu ho rozveselit pokud se k němu už donesly ty zprávy o jeho mistrovi…pokud…URČITĚ se k němu už donesly!Měl by mu přinést něco ,co by mu udělalo dobře a ne ještě horší zprávu, jako že zůstane na coruscantu nebo že by jsi už pomalu měli začít vybírat padawany. Sakra-on pro něho měl jenom špatné zprávy! Zastavil a trochu vystrašeně začal přešlapovat na místě. Co mu měl říct? Možná že by to na něj měl vypálit takovou rychlostí,že by se z toho nebyl schopný vzpamatovat a než by to udělal ,tak by do něj něco nalil…jo!Přece tam měl ještě trochu té nepoživatelné břečky od těch divně modrých potvor. Osobně by to sice nikdy neriskoval,jelikož si myslel,že lhůta téhle břečky prošla ještě když byl mistr Vanndeoo v plenkách,ale na zpracování Quana to bylo to pravé.Zvedl hlavu a uvědomil si,že vlastně celou dobu stál na místě a ihned se dal znovu do chodu-tentokrát ovšem směrem ke svému bytečku.

***

„Yo,Quane!" vtrhl hlasitě do jeho pokoje Ore. Quan-Tai seděl na posteli,opíral se o svá kolena a v rukou žmoulal žlutý sebou trhl,když sem vletěl Ore ale jinak nejevil jakékoli známky pozornosti-nebo života. Ore se zhoupl v kolenou a spustil se na postel vedle něj,takže se několikrát zavlnila a oba pohoupala.

„Tak už to víš,co?!" nadhodil Ore. Quan k němu natočil hlavu a věnoval mu nenávistný pohled zpoza své afiny. To ho ovšem nezastavilo a on pokračoval „No…já budu muset zůstat na akademii-trochu budu hledat v archívech a možná si za nějákou dobu vezmu padawana-ty bys o to měl taky přemýšlet, a pokud ne, tak ti to stejně rada brzo navrhne. Já tu zůstávám kvůli té mojí vizi,víš jak to je…" položil se na záda aby unikl Quanovu pohledu a trochu se usmál „..třeba by jsme se mohli vsadit,kdo si dřív pořídí prcka!" při té větě šťouchl do Quanova ramena rukou,ve které držel keramickou lá trochu začvachtala a pravděpodobně upoutala jeho pozornost,protože se otočil a vzal si ji. „O co…"zamumlal, když vyndával špunt z láhve. „Nevím-třeba o vlasy?!" nadhodil se na něj skepticky podíval a trochu se napil z láhve.

Vzápětí vyvalil oč se dopředu.Láhev si odtrhl od úst a druhou rukou si chytil krk. Začal šíleně kašlat a mezi sýpavými nádechy se svalil na postel vedle Oreho. Ten se zase ihned posadil a vyděšeně ho chytil za rameno. Najednou mu Quan vrazil láhev přímo do hrudníku. Ore si od něj převzal láhev a také se trochu zakuckal. „Dobrý?! Nebylo to moc silný?!" zeptal se Quana. Ten se na něj podíval z postele „Boží,fakt…boží" odpověděl udýchaně a utrápeně se na něho usmál. „Klidně si to nech,já na tohle nejsem stavěný…" pokrčil rameny Ore. „Díky…"ušklíbl se Quan a natáhl pro láhev ruku. „Teď ne,ještě bys mi s tím prorazil hrudník." Nadzvedl Ore láhev nad hlavu. „Co teda budeš celou tu dobu dělat?" zvedl se Quan z postele „…myslím s tou tvou vizí a tak…" dodal rychle , když uviděl jeho nechápavý pohled. „To nevím, zatím jsem nad tím moc nepřemýšlel…" odvrátil se od něj Ore a ruka s lahví mu klesla do klína.

„To ti nevěřím Ore.." překvapil ho Quan. „Musel jsi o tom velmi dlouho přemýšlet, jak tu vizi podat, aby tě tu rada nechala a podle mě už máš naplánované celé roky dopředu. Neměl by jsi dělat ale moc věcí proti řádu ,jinak se ti ten tvůj plán a ta tvoje úžasná vize zhroutí stejně jako Malachor V po zapnutí MSG. Fakt se prosíme snaž dotoč nezapadnout jako do všeho ostatního…přece to tvoje plánování znám. Všechny bitvy vždycky probíhaly přesně podle tvých plánů, všichni jednají podle tvého očekávání. Sice je to opravdu super, že tvoje battle maditation-nebo jak se tomu říká- ve prospěch republice, ale sám víš, jak se rada zdráhala ti dát vůbec titul rytíře a teď si představ , co by udělali, kdyby zistili jak máš naplánované celé dění budoucnosti. Neměl by sis s tím tak moc zahrávat, je to nebezpečné…" „…A nic jiného nebezpečné není?! Quane, mluvíš jako všichni ti nudní mistři! Uvědom si ,že jestli nesplním to co mám ,tak mě to odvede od síly. Ta pravá hrozba je Impérium-to se tu snažíme zastavit!" Otačil se na něj zpět Ore. „Já vím…ale přece jen si dej pozor- ode mě se každopádně nemáš ničeho bát, máš proti mně určitou věc, která na mě sakra platí a já tě nehodlá provokovat" Quan nadzvedl v úšklebku jedno obočí a nastavil hlavu nabok. Chtěl ukončit tuhle diskusi a vyhodit Oreho z pokoje tak rychle-jak jen to šlo.

„Nevěděl jsem že ONA je teď už jen nějaká věc…" „…jaká ona-já mluvil o tom pití!" zasmál se Ore, jednou rukou mu vyškubl láhev z pevného stisku a druhou ho popožduchl ke dveřím. „Tak už vypadni, mám tu důležitější věci, něž řešit tvoje hloupé problémy". Ore trochu zavrávoral při rychlém zvednutí z postele ,ale zachycení za kliku ho zase vyrovnalo. „A co ta sázka, hmmm?" nadzvedl hlavu a volnou rukou si projel svůj dlouhý culík černých vlasů. „Pro mě za mě- stejně jsem si je chtěl nechat trochu narůst!" prohrábl si se smíchem Quan také svoje krátké kadeře zakončené v malém pokusu o culík vzadu u krku. Ore se usmál, otevřel dveře a vyšel na chodbu.

Nemělo cenu se s Quanem loučit. Po dobu několika týdnů ho tu bude pravděpodobně ještě hodně vídat. Byl si úplně jistý, že teď v jedné ruce žmoulá žlutý krystal a v druhé zase o něco prázdnější keramickou láhev. Každopádně ho má z krku a mohl začít podnikat dál. Jako první věc by si měl na akademii najít nějaké jisté místo, které by nemohl ani podobu několika let ztratit, ale ve kterém by mohl být natolik aktivní, aby přesvědčil radu o zvýšení jeho titulu ,ale také aby se mohl dosti volně pohybovat a zařizovat další věci,které byli pro jeho budoucnost a také pro budoucnost síly velice důležité. Navíc se potřeboval ujistit o několika posledních výkyvech války. Nebyl si úplně jistý , jaké planety náleží republice a jaké impériu a do toho jim ještě hrála huttská vláda a uprchlická centra, kterým se všichni radši vyhýbali. Tahle válka bude trvat ještě velice dlouho-a o jejím konci rozhodne až vyvrcholení událostí z jeho vize…ovšem na jaké straně bude vítězství se neopovažoval odhadnout…


	2. Chapter 2

Opilý mistr

-o několik let později:

„Mistře…mistře!...Mistře!!!!!" slyšel Quan pronikavě pisklavý hlas,který byl doprovázen soustavným boucháním do tenkých dveří. „Pokud tohle bude dělat každé ráno,tak se z toho zcvoknu!" pomyslel si a vyšel z koupelny ke dveřím. U pasu se mu pohupovala keramická nádoba pití a vzadu za ním vlál dlouhý tenký cop. Prudce otevřel dveře a ihned zaznamenal,že s nimi odsunul i něco jiného. „Mistřééééééé…"zanikla slova za dveřmi.

Když je za sebou zavřel vynořil se zpoza nich jeho "prcek".Tenhle padawan ho pronásledoval už necelých 11let. Vzít si učedníka vlastně byla jeho povinnost a rada na něj tlačila už od chvíle,kdy se stal mistrem. Každopádně už dva roky musel přemáhat nutkání svého padawana prohodit nejbližším oknem akademie a vesele se koukat jak padá. Vlastně původně plánoval vzít si úplně někoho jiného,ale když slyšel,že se o tohle dítě zajímá i Ore,ihned si ho přivlastnil a udělal z něj svého padawana dřív,než to vůbec stihl někdo zaznamenat. „Promiň.." řekl znuděně a vyšel směrem k jídelně. „Máte se stavit u rady!" ozvalo se pobaveně za jeho zády. Pravděpodobně téhle malé holce působilo nesmírnou radost mu sdělovat podobné zprávy… „Hmmmmm…" odbyl ji, ale zároveň se otočil na druhou stranu.Před ním stála s pobaveným úsměvem jeho učednice.

Jmenovala se Akino a byla jeden z těch dětí,které se v období války dostali na akademii jako sirotci. Měly tu celé takové rodiny. Děti,které byli force sensitive byly přijaty na akademii a zbytek se pak dal k adopci pro normální lidi. Cvičit sirotky bylo pro řád výhodnější,než odtrhávat normální děti od jejich rodin a navíc měly tyto děti taky silnou motivaci bojovat proti válce a vraždění. Některé děti ovšem zůstaly i tak na akademii,pokud je adoptoval některý ze zaměstnanců,což platilo pro "sestru" Akino. Akino byla jedna z dětí,o které se v útlém věku starala kuchařka-když jí bylo osm let zkončila ale s vychováváním dětí a vzala si poslední.Takovou malou,otravnou holku,se kterou si ale Akino vytvořila pouto podobné tomu sesterskéžná že to platilo jen ze strany té malé holky,ale pořád za ní běhala,vkrádala se do akademie,rušila mistry při meditaci a otravovala Quana,což on bral jako osobní uráž tehdá věděl,že s Akino přijdou takové potíže,nikdy by si ji jako padawana nevzal…byly tu ovšem i určité vý nikdy neprozradila Quanovu lásku k alkoholu ani nijak nekomentovala jeho pochybné styky s pašeráckými společnostmi.Měla sice pár připomínek k cestování v nákladovém prostoru a v kovových bednách,ale jinak byla velice tolerantní.

„Hned tam skočím."řekl a sáhl po láhvi u pořádném doušku vyrazil směrem k vý se během několika let změnila,navíc zahrnovala teď jen asi pět privilegovaných mistrů a ostatní měli svůj titul bez křesla v radě. „Nevíš o co se jedná?" nadhodil cestou k Ak. „Ne,ale pokud nás znovu vyšlou na Tatooine,tak vám vyliju tan blibajz z okna!" zavrčela. Ach ano…Tatooine se stal skoro jejich domovskou planetou,jelikož Quan byl jediný,kdo se vyznal v jejich politice a taky ho rada neměla natolik v lásce,aby ho na takovou úpadkovou planetu vůbec poslala. „Neboj,zažádal jsem o několik zelenějších planet."pokusil se ji uklidnit. „jak zelených?!" zasyčla. „Minule,když jste řekl zelené,tak jsme zkončili v bažinách kdesi u Onderonu a hledali jsme tam cosi ve zbytcích těch malých žlutých prasat!!!".

Na tohle Quan nehodlal reagovat,jelikož se pořád ještě snažil smít ten puch z jeho oblíbených bot. Oba tedy tiše nastoupili do výtahu a nechali se jím odvést až do jednoho z nejvyšších pater budovy. Chvíli se motali jen tak po chodbách, jelikož ani jueden nijak nevynikal v orientaci a tato patra navštěvovali opravdu velmi zřídka. Konečně se jim podařilo dorazit ke dveřím, které byli s největší pravděpodobností ty rady. Quan při jejich otevírání ještě stihl věnovat Akino jakýsi zkřivený úšklebek a hned nato oba stáli před radou. Akino se jemně uklonila a Quan lehce máchl rukou nahoru: „Tak copak?" zeptal se.

„Ještěže Vaše neomalené chování nemá žádné následky na vaši učednici…" ozval se jeden z mistrů. Quan už před léty zapomněl všechna jejich jména, rada se obměňovala příliž rychle,aby si je zapamatoval a tak jen někam do větru vypustil lehký povzdech, jelikož nevěděl,čí jméno pošpinit. „Zažádal jste si o velení ve válečném sektoru, je to pravda?" začal konečně někdo mluvit k věci. „Ano!" odpověděl Quan. „Rada si není úplně jistá,zda jste připraven jít zpět do akce, veškeré vaše aktivity se týkají jen vyjednávání…" „No to by jste to vyjednávání musel prve vidět,mistře!" skočil mu do řeči Quan. „…ano to asi ano." Souhlasil jeden z rady a pokračoval dál „Ovšem rozhodli jsme se,že vaší žádosti vyhovíme a pošleme vás na Ord Mantell. Budete velet jedné vojenské akci s výpomocí jednoho zásahového týmu republiky." „Díky,to mi vyhovuje." Pokýval Quan hlavou jako by se zrovna nacházel někde v kantýně a zrovna si vybral drink. „Váš odlet na tuto planetu je nachystán na pozítří takže předpokládáme,že se ihned začnete připravovat na akci a spojíte se s velitelstvím republice armády." „Rozumím!" přisvědčil Quan. „O detailech mise Vás informuje republika,můžete odejít." Řekl a dveře se otevřely. Quan se otočil na podpatku a ihned vyrazil rychlým krokem se jen spěšně uklonila a vyrazila za svým mistrem.

„Co je Ord Mantell za planetu ,mistře?" zeptala se když už znovu stáli ve výtahu. „Je to jen nehorázně velké smetiště s několika kantýnami,aby se piloti nenudili, než skočí zpátky do hyperprostoru." „To nezní zrovna růžově…".Quan si posměšně ufrkl „Myslím,že jsem někde slyšel,že z povrchu planety jeho nebe opravdu vypadá růžově!". „Skvělá ironie, mistře." Upadl její zvědavý tón zpět do propasti znechucení a nespokojenosti. Quan spojil svoje ruce v rukávech a hned v dalším patře vystoupil. Akino nehodlala jít za ním,stejně by o to nestál a navíc by nerozuměla ani slovu. Quan často zkracoval slova buď jen do písmen nebo do nesrozumitelných kódů. Ani nechápala,jak mu můžou ostatní rozumět když mluví o nějakých situacích a armádních postupech a kdoví o čem ještě! Ona v taktice nebyla tak dobrá. Na simulátorech vždycky udělala nějákou chybu a navíc nikdy nikoho neobětovávala,což bylo ve válce,jako je tahle,životně důležité. „Bez objetí není vítězství!" říkal jí pořád Quan,ale copak mohla brát vážně někoho,kdo bez svého chlastu nevydrží ani pět hodin?!

Výtah se zastavil v jednom z středních levlů stavby. Vystoupila. Potřebovala si sbalit a rozloučit se s dětmi. Prcci byli další věc ,která ji pronásledovala a ona nevěděla proč, prostě ji meli nehorázně rádi a většina noviců chodila pro radu jen k ní,i-když byla jen pouhý padawan a často odpověď vůbec šem oni nepřestali,pořád ji hledali a bylo jim úplně jedno,že nic z toho,na co se jí ptají,neví. Ovšem teď už budou mít smůlu protože ona jde do opravdové,nefalšované armádní akce,kde by ji dokonce mohli i zabít! Konečně bude mít nějaké praktické zkušenosti…konečně dokáže svému mistrovi,co v ní vlastně je!

***

Ore zrovna vyšel z jedné učřímně řečeno neměl novice vůbec ráé děti se na jeho vkus až moc vyptávaly a až moc věci chápaly úplně jinak. Sice byly tyhle děti force sensitive,ale chytré tedy opravdu nebyly. Dokonce si myslel, že ostaní děti jsou teď v období války o hodně vyspělejší. Přece jen se už od sedmnáctého roku života mohli všichni hlásit do republice armády. Navíc tam byla taky spousta mladých se zfalšovanými papíry no a on se musel starat o malé,hloupé novice.Věděl sice,že za tohle může právě skutečnost,že jsou to novicové,ale nehodlal ji za žádnou cenu přijmout.Z jeho přemítání o inteligenci prťat ovšem přerušil náhlý nátlak čehosi,co ho drželo zezadu za kabát a nepustilo dál. Otočil se a překvapen skutečností,že nejde o novice,se usmál.

„Neviděl jste někde Akino prosím?" ptala se ho pomocnice z kuchyně. Vždy ho představilo jaký má tahle holčina hlas. Byl o něco hlubší,než dívčí,ale dost jemný nato,aby nebyl klučičí. „Nevím." odvětil a pokrčil rameny. Děvčině spadl milý úsměv,zamumlala něco v jistých jazycích –podle toho s kým se její rodina stýkala by tipl,že to bylo určitě něco nehorázně sprostého a že ho zrovna odkázala do kdovíjakých míst- ,rychlým krokem ho obešla a zmizela v chodbě. Chvíli postál,aby si zajistil,že ji znovu nepotká a poté se v klidu vydal dál. Ani už nevěděl kam mířil a tak se rozhodl zajít zkontrolovat průběh plánovaných událostí. Podle toho co věděl by se brzo měla republika pokusit obsadit Ord Mantell a přes něj dát průběh větší kontrole pašeráků,ovšem byl si skoro úplně jistý,že toto se republice armádě nepodaří.Sithové na Ord Mantell vyslali už alspoň dvě po zuby ozbrojené jednotky Mandíků a určitě i nemalý počet vojáků,jelikož k němu měli lepší pří tomu tam měla republika jen jakousi zvláštní jednotku a hrstku vojáků.Prý dokonce požádali řád o podporu nějakých rytířu,ale dokud tam nevyšlou vojenské posily ,tak by na ty z řádu mohli čekat i celá staletí.

Zabočil do další chodby a dostal se do malého pokoje s holozprávami. Cvíli přejížděl prstem po bezpečnostních schránkách a poté z nich vyjmul tři z různých, ovšem ne moc vzdálených, dnů. Položil je všechny na stůl a přešel ke dveřím,aby se ujistil,že za nimi ani na chodbě nikdo není, a zevnitř je automaticky uzamkl. Přešel zpět ke stolu a zapnul první. Na malé ploše se objevil obrys důstojníka v černé uniformě. Na zahájení zprávy zasalutoval a začal mluvit:

„Velení vyslalo zvláštní jednotku. Jsou zaujaty obrané pozice. Čekáme na rádiové vysílání nepřítele. Potvrzení jejich požadavku o podporu rytířů z řádu Jedi. Přijat rozkaz ke každodenním pochůzkám. Rozkaz potvrzen a proveden. Planeta je z 80procent pod naší plnou kontrolou. Končím zprávu.".

Důstojník znovu zasalutoval a jeho obrys se rozplynul. Ore se krátce ohlédl po dveřích a poté po kameře ,jestli je stále nefunkční. Zasunul si zprávu do rukávu pláště a přisunul si blíže další. Tentokrát se hologram sformoval do podoby mohutného muže. Zebrak si opřel ruce o boky a spustil hlubokým hlasem:

„Tak za tuhle cenu je ten transport úplně Váš a je mi úplně jedno co povezu a kde to mám vyhodit do povětří. Za týden k Vám teda přijedu na nákladní plošinu, ovšem sehnat všechna povolení taky nebude zadarmo,ale to Vy určitě víte. Doufám,že víte co děláte,člověče,protože s takovým množstvím můžete do vzduchu vyhodit celých několik transportérů, ale Vy se v tom asi vyznáte. Mě máte teda určitě zajištěné zatím.".Mávl rukou a zmizel.

Ore zatnul pěsti a vyvalil oč si jen mohl ten idiot dovolit říkat něco takového přes veřejné zprávy. Prý prosík…idiot je to! Spětně se koukl po dveřích a shrnul zprávu za druhou do ruká ho opravdu naštvalo. Co to toho debila jen napadlo, a navíc tak otevřeně jakoby si jen objednal zeleninu nebo co. Nejradši by mu teď poslal zprávu s důraznou odpovědí. Naštvaně vydechl a rychle si k sobe přisunul ten poslední zá si ovšem úplně jistý,že tenhle mu náladu moc nezlepší. Zapnul ho a sledoval blikající záznam, jeho kvalita byla tak mizerbá,že Oremu chvíli trvalo,než vůbec očima zachytil komíhající se část obličeje mladého Zebraka ,která se jen jemně rýsovala pod kapucí dlouhého pláště.

„Vše je připraveno mistře. Sdělil jsem vaši záhadnou domněnku vyšším kruhům. Jsou ,jak jste předpokládal, nadchnuti vaší rychlou přípravou plánu. Pokud ovšem byla rychlá. Budu očekávat vaše další pokyny. Povolení ,jak je zřejmé ,máte." . Ore se zhluboka nadechl a usmál. Vše probíhalo podle plánů a řád tušil ještě méně ,než sithové, co se v brzkých dnech stane. „…Pokud ovšem byla rychlá…" No ano,jediný snad jeho padawan něco tušil, ale ten nebyl důležitý. Jak jen se lidé uprostřed války dají ukonejšit falešnou rouškou míru. Tahle válka byla teprve na začátku. Typoval,že se vše rozběhne tak až za nějakých deset let,možná patnáct. A ti ubozí lidé někde u základů vše staveb na Coruscantu čekali,že ta hrůza skončí do pár měsíců. Jak naivní! Zasmál se, zastrčil si do pláště i poslední správu,ujišťující ho o jeho organizátorských schopnostech a pomalu přešel ke dveřím,které odemkl,vyšel z místnosti a klidně pokračoval dál. Co se taky mohlo stát? Tady ho přece nemohl nikdo ohrozit. A jediný výbojný element držel v šachu jistou velice cennou informací a i-kdyby někdo zachytil ten pitomý hovor o transportu,tak by určitě nepátrali po jednom mírumilovném mistrovi,který dohlíží na úhlednost archívů a v mezičase cvičí novice. Jak byl ten svět hloupý,jak jen byl ten svět hloupý…

***

Bylo docela ucházející ráno. Terminál ukazoval jemný ranní chládek a Quan už byl skoro sbalený. Narovnal se a prohlédl si svůj ranec. Dlouhý plášť měl smotaný A připevněný nahoře dvěma páskami. Obě síťky po stranách byly prázdně,ale jinak se zdál být docela nacpaný. Lehce se pousmál a zkontroloval čas. Ohnul se pro ranec a když si ho házel na ramena uvědomil si,že až nápadně moc šplouchá. Bude si muset dávat velký pozor aby to nikomu nepřišlo podezřelé. Kolem pasu si uvázal svůj starý pás. Byl mu sice o dost těsnější,ale pořád mu ještě byl dobrý. Otevřel dveře a překvapeně zjistil , že na něj Akino už čeká,ale neklepala,jak to bylo jejím zvykem.

„Copak ty tu tak brzo?" spustil s úsměvem a přešel k ní. „Byla jsem se rozloučit." Odvětila. „Vždycky se chováš jako by každá mise měla být naše poslední." Zamračil se. „Však by taky mohla být!Náhodou by vám to taky neuškodilo se tu s někým rozloučit!" „…A s kým prosím tě?! Navíc jsem se nikdy s nikým neloučil,když se někdo rozloučí tak to znamená že odchází-a to já ještě určitě neplánuju." Při těch slovech několikrát vesele zakýval hlavou aby ukázal,že má ještě dostatek energie a vyzval máchnutím ruky Akino, aby s ním vyšla k hangáru. „A s kým ses to vůbec loučila? –pro zajímavost!" dodal,když se na něj zakaboněně otočila. „S mistrem Tuanem." Odpověděla.

Věděla,že ho Quan nemá moc rád,ale ona ho znala podstatně déle a vždy se k ní a i ke všem ostatním choval velice mile. „Já myslel ža zajdeš za naší Nanny a její malou…" vytrousil trochu naštvaně. Nerad slyšel,že se Akino schází s takovým intrikářem jako je Ore. Ten padouch pořád něco kul,byl až moc nenápadný nato, aby nic nechystal. „Kdyby za ní měl chodit každý,koho kdy vychovala,tak by neměla do smrti pokoj!" odsekla. Quan se zasmál až jeho batoh několikrát zažbluňkal a on ho musel na chvíli přidržet. Akino nad ním jen zakroutila došli k hangárové plošině na nižším patře,kde pro ně byl už nachystaný transportér. Před ním stál vysoký ,svalnatý důstojník tmavé pleti a zasalutoval ihned,co se k němu dostali blíže. „Čekáme na vás." Oznámil stroze. „Omlouváme se,ale snad se toho až tak moc nestalo ,ne?!" nastoupil Quan s úsměvem do transportéru. Akino nastoupila hned po něm a důstojník za nimi zavřel dveře.

Transportér byl malý. Na každé straně bylo jen pět míst a poté dvě za přepážkou pro pilota a navigátora. Důstojník se posadil vedle pilota a poplácal ho po rameni, Quan a Akino byli hned za přepážkou. Zbytek prostoru byl zaplněn vojáky a jejich vybavením. Transport se odlepil od země a důstojník se k nim otočil: „Teď jen poletíme na hlavní stanoviště a tam přesedneme do hlavní lodi. Já jsem major Cenvax, jestli budete cokoli potřebovat ,tak se můžete obrátit na mě.Jsem schopný vám sehnat i nějaké jedlé jídlo." „Wow,tak to jsme narazili asi na toho pravého.Já jsem Quan-Tai a tohle je Akino." Pokynul ke své učednici a ta na majora kývla. „Je to vaše první akce?" zvážněl Cenvax a bylo jasné,že nechce slyšet zápornou odpověď. „ani zdaleka ne!" ujistil ho Quan. „No,tak tohle jsou zase moji hoši. Ta vaše padawanka by si měla dát docela bacha,protože moc ženských v armádě není a mohla by špatně skončit." „Pokud se o to někdo pokusí,tak ho lituju." Zasmál se Quan. „Tak fajn,když tak dejte vědět!" „jo,jasně."přikývl Quan a major se otočil zpátky. Akino byla celou dobu otočená do kokpitu. Věděla,že na ni ti chlapi koukají,ale neměla ani trochu chuť s nimi navázat jakoukoli konverzaci. Quan se samozřejmě usmíval na celé kolo,takže jim musel připadat jako úplně mimo realitu-což on vlastně po tom svinstvu co pil opravdu byl!

Bylo sice brzo ráno ale provoz byl opravdu šílený a tak znovu přistáli s menším zpožděním. Cenvax naštěstí proletěl bludiště chodeb v budově s maximální přesností,takže když hlásili svá jména u terminálu do záznamů,ještě měli plno času. Cenvax se s nimi rozloučil ještě těsně před nástupem a poslal je na můstek do vyšších kruhů za velitelem celé akce. Ta hlavní loď byla o dost větší,než si Quan představoval. Pravděpodobně vyslali nemálo posil a nebo loď pokračovala s ostatními dál. Na to se hodlal zeptat generála. Akino byla sice docela otrávená a vipadala,jako by na takových lodích byla den co den,ale byl si úplně jistý,že je z ní nadšená. Zbýval ještě nějaký čas do startu,když procházeli celou lodí až na můstek a cestou snad ani chvíli nebyli sami. Okolo byla spousta vojáků,kteří si je s zájmem prohlíželi.Někteří nenávistně,někteří mile a někteří velice překvapeně. Quan už zapomně jak netradiční to vlastně v těchhle časech bylo vidět mezi jednotkami armády také rytíře řádu. V posledních letech rada rytíře stáhla a uvolňovala je jen na jejich vlastní přání a nebo po důkladné dohodě se senátory a kancléřem. Pilitická situace byla ještě napnutější .než atmosféra přímo na bojišti a tak se řád na její scéně objevoval velice málo,pokud vůbec.

S malou oklikou se ocitli v blízkosti můstrku právě v době startu a tak museli po dobu jeho trvání ještě vyčkat na spojovací chodbě. Dovnitř je vpustili teprve ve chvíli,kdy se začal připravovat skok do hyperprostoru. Generál stál uprostřed toho chaosu a ospale dával rozkazy. Když je uviděl ihned pokynul rukou na jednoho z blízkých vojáků,že to má vzít za něj a přešel rovnou k nim.

Byl starý,pod generálkou čepicí měl tak tři čtyři šedivé vlasy a jeho obličej byl plný vrásek. Quan mu zasalutoval a Akino se důstojně uklonila,on se jen usmál. „Je milé že nám konečně řád poslal alespoň někoho." Řekl skřiplavým hlasem. Až se oba podivili ,jak může vůbec mluvit,natož dávat rozkazy. „No jo,ti nahoře nás moc nikam nepouštěj." Zasmál se Quan. „Očividně,ovšem o nich mluvit mých informací letíte s částí posádky na Ord Mantell,je to tak?" „Ano,vy nám budete velet?" zeptal se ho Quan. „Nikoli,váš velící důstojník už je místě.Každopádně jsem vám chtěl vzdělit,že vás vyhodíme na obježné dráze a budeme pokračovat dál. Navíc vám s sebou budeme muset dát jedno začínající komando,které tu musíme kvůli obtížnosti naší mise nechat." „Nám budou jen na obtíž,celá mise už naplánovaná-do detailu!" dodal,když se generál nadechoval. „I tak se na věci nic nemění,přistanou s vámi a budete za ně mít zodpovědnost!" zklidnil ho generál. Quan znechuceně přikývl. „To je vše,jen jsem chtěl přivítat tak vzácnou návštěvu!" dodal,znovu pokynul rukou a otočil se k nim zády. Jen co vyšli na chodbu si Quan otevřel láhev a napil se.

Byl celý rozmrzelý a celkově vyprchala všechna jeho dnešní dobrá nálada. „Máme tu vůbec nějaký pokoj?" zeptala se ho Akino,když konečně láhev připnul zpátky na svůj opasek. „S posádkou, poletíme pět hodin." Informoval ji. „Možná ti nováčci nejsou tak špatní…" „Ti jsou vždycky špatní!!!" skočil jí do toho Quan. „Nechápu jak nám je tam mohli naházet. I bez nich by to bylo dost těžké a teď nám to ještě budou kazit oni!". Na to nic neřekla,protože on musel vědět o čem mluví. On ve válce už byl,zatímco ona ještě ne. Podle ostatních mistrů byla na pořádnou akci připravena již před lety,ale Quan na všechno šel šíleně pomalu a když mu před rokem rada vzdělila,že by klidně už mohla dělat rytířské zkoušky.Úplně to odmítl s tím,že on je její mistr a ona je bude dělat,až on se rozhodně. Stovky rytířů opustilo akademii i-když nebyli nikdy mimo ni a zkoušky také udělali. Ona byla už stokrát mezi bounty huntery a jinou spodinou a ještě na to neměla? Snad i při téhlé věci ale věděl co dělá,protože jestli ne,tak mu jednou pořádně nakope zadek a zlikviduje mu veškerý chlast!

***

Ore si se zájmem prohlédl jednoho z mistrů: „Takže mistr Quan-Tai Kei a jeho učednice odcestovali na Ord Mantell?". Ihned ,jak mu mistr přikývl,otočil se vyrazil do svého pokoje. Pokud odjeli předevčírem,tak ideální čas na to bude asi pozítří. Musí ihned dát zprávu dál,aby se všechno připravilo. Konečně se vyskytla ideální situace,která rozeběhla celý jeho plán. Jak jen dlouho na tuhle chvíli čekal…a oni také,musí jim poslat zprávu,budou velice potěšeni.

Usmíval se když vcházel do svého pokoje a připojoval se na síť. Jeho holoprojektor se po několika okamžicích rozsvítil. Tentokrát svého učedníka viděl zcela úplně čistě. „Co se děje?" ozvalo se do ticha jeho pokoje. „Nastal snad nejideálnější okamžik. Dejte vědět majiteli transportéru-akce proběhne ode dneška za týden hned po setmění. Současně ať se flotila připraví na vniknutí do atmosféry. Tebe budu očekávat dříve,alespoň o den, dáš znamení k zahájení.". Jeho učedník se uklonil „Mám o této situaci informovat i ostatní?" „Jen pokud ti zbude čas,není to prioritní." „Rozumím,konec"ukončil spojení Zebrak a Ore pohodil holoprojektor na svou postel. Promnul si krk a v hlavě si prohlížel celý svůj plán. Za vším,co se v blízké době stane jsou roky plánování,přesvědčování…roky víry,že tohle všechno nedělá nadarmo. Zhluboka se nadechl,aby se trochu zklidnil. Teď už ho Ord Mantell zajímat nemusel,protože při mánevru,který byl naplánovaný ,bude o hodně lehčí dostat se kolem barikády až za Dorin. A odtamtud už to bude jen otázka času,než se dostanou za Outer Rim do neznámých oblastí…a než svrhnou republiku.

***

Mladý zebrak zastrčil holoprojektor do jedné z kapes,které lemovaly jeho opasek na černé róbě. Stál uprostřed pustiny pokryté neprostupnou mlhou. Všude kolem něj byla prašná pláň, zbarvená až dobíla,jejíž dokonalost narušoval co několik metrů vždy asi mert vysoký kopec navršené zeminy. Domorodci si tohoto místa báli. Ovšem to,co je odrazovalo,přitahovalo rytíře ze Sithu,kteří na této studené plání cítili soustředění síly.

Učedník si přes hlavu přetáhl kapuci a vyšel směrem ke svému cíly. Cesta společně s nekonečným letem až na tuto planetu mu trvala dva dny a během posledních deseti hodin jedl jen cosi co na něj mluvilo podivným hvízdáním a i-když to bylo už upečené,měl pocit že ho to při konzumaci kouslo do jazyka. Mezi dunami zpozoroval jemné záchvěvy a hned nato před ním vyjela malá,rotační kamera. Zůstal stát. hned poté,co kamera zajela zpět do země,kousek od něj se z písku vynořilo malé schodiště a než se nadál,mířili na něj tři strážní blástry.

„Identifikujte se!" sdělil mu jeden z vojáků svůj požadavek. „Vynn Etis." Sdělil vojákovi své jméno a ten spěšně aktivoval holografický seznam na panelu předloktí. Chvíli si ho projížděl a poté ze sebe vydal rozmrzelé „Souhlasí" a pokynul mu směrem ke schodům. Schody vedly velice prudce dolů až k nízkým kovovým dveřím do bunkru. Když k nim došel,automaticky se otevřely a on se tak dostal do jedné z největších základen poblíž Coruscantu,které kdy existovaly. Celý podzemní bunkr měl devět pater,deset monitorovaných vchodů a byl neviditelný pro všechny rentgeny a jistý i před náhledy družic. Umgul byl navíc podle republických vojsk strategicky nehodnotný a o to více se hodil jako základna a výchozí bod pro blížící se invazi a přesun. Jeden voják se kolem něj protáhl a vyrazil dále do chodby. Vynn si sundal kapuci a rychlým krokem ho následoval.

V chodbách bylo mírné přítmí,lampy na stropech byly rozmístěny co tři metry a jakékoli dveře byly označeny malou červenou kontrolkou. V chůzi minuli nespočet malých i velkých chodeb a několikrát dokonce zahnuli,než ho voják zavedl před jeden z výtahů. Vynn zpočátku nechápal,cestou jich totiž několik minuly a on ho tahal tak dlouhou cestu,jen k dalšímu? Pochopil ihned,když do něj nastoupil. Na zdi byly jen tři tlačítka. Jedno z číslem a ostatní dvě pojistná v případě nebezpečí. Voják zůstal stát před výtahem u zdi a tak Vynn zmáčkl očíslované tlačítko a dveře se zavřely. Výtah se dal do pohybu,nebyl to ovšem ani pohyb vzhůru,ani dolů,nýbrž svisle. Za jeho záda. Až teď si Vynn uvědomil že obě protilehlé stěny vypadají až příliš stejně.Otočil se tedy na druhou stranu a čekal,až se výtah zastaví. Nejprve ovšem jízda zpomalila, architekt chtěl pravděpodobně zabránit náklonu cestujících při setrvání v pohybu, a až poté zastavila. Dveře se otevřely a Vynn vešel do velkého tmavého sálu z kterého vedly schody nahoru k plošině s jakýmsi obrovským ovládacím panelem. Kromě světel tu luxusu vůbec nic nechybělo. Strop byl pokryt závěsy,nalevo vedle schodiště se rozprostíralo malé jezírko a nízkým průhledným plotem a napravo byl pod výčnělkem s několika dveřmi mohutný stůl. Místnost se za stolem otáčela a mířila dál. Vynn udělal několik kroků vpřed a rozhlédl se po místnosti.

„Je tu snad někdo?" zeptal se až tak znuděným tónem,že otázku změnil v konstatování s žádnou nadějí na odpověď. Navíc bylo v místnosti velice tam zaslechl jakési nezřetelné klapnutí,ale jinak tu bylo pusto. Po chvíli prohlížení postoupil dál až na výčnělek. Zrovna se chystal otevřít jedny ze dveří ,když se shora ozvalo:

„Samozřejmě že tu někdo je!" .Když zvedl hlavu,uviděl na plošině s panelem malou osobu v uniformě. Prve se za ní chtěl vydat,ale ona ho předběhla a začala pomalu scházet schody. Čím blíže byla,tím lépe poznával o koho jde. Zmíněná osoba byl jeden z generálů flotily. Malý a neobyčejně tlustý muž se skřípavým hlasem. Dokonce se o jeho tloušťce vyprávěly stovky vtipů…a čím blíže byl,tím mu také bylo jasnější proč. Generál byl asi o hlavu menší,než on,přesto byl asi čtyřikrát širší. Kdyby mu zatajily jaké je rasy,domníval by se,že se jedná o Hutta.

Bylo navíc slušností se osobě vyšší šarže alspoň uklonit,ale nevěděl jak to má udělat,aby neurazil jeho výšku. „Mladíku na přivítání není čas." Prohlásil ale naštěstí generál a vyšel směrem k jezírku. „Posílá mne.." „Já vím kdo vás posílá,vím proč,znám odpověď rady,není nutno mi cokoli sdělovat.". Vynna tato odpověď zaskočila ,ale jen v klidu přikývl a následoval ho. „Víte,chovám tady už několik týdnů tyhle malé potvůrky." Začal znovu generál a ukázal na malé akvárko vedle jezírka. „Jsou jako zoufalí lidé,pořád se mi snaží vyklouznout z téhle nádoby.". Vynn se zadíval na několik modrých živočichů,připomínajících o něco menší gizky,které narážely a vyskakovaly na stěny akvária,ale znovu a znovu padaly zpátky na dno. „Žádné se to ještě nepovedlo,ale stále to zkouší…a víte jak skončí?".otočil se na něj. „Jako potrava?"zkusil Vynn odpovědět alespoň trochu logicky. „Správně!" zajásal chraplavě generál. „Jako malá,bezbranná potrava!". Přišel až k akvárku a jednu modrou gizku z něj vytáhl a hodil ke kraji jezírka. Chvíli se nic nedělo,ale poté se hladina trochu zvlnila a na gizku se vrhlo asi půl tuctu ozubených obojživelníků,kteří ji roztrhali během jediné sekundy.

Vynnovi úspěšně unikal jakýkoli důvod tohoto představení,zatímco se generál vedle něj šťastně šž konečně obojživelníci zalezli zpátky do jezírka a ukončili tak poněkud nechutné představení začínal být Vynn v tichu místnosti trochu nervózní. „Omluvte prosím mou zvědavost,ale na co čekáme,pane?" zkusil se ho nevinně zeptat a několik sekund slyšel jen ozvěnu svého hlasu. „Na ostatní!" vyhrkl najednou generál,jakoby si na uspořádání rady vzpomněl až teď. „Je snad mou povinností zde zůstat i po dobu rady?" nadhodil Vynn s očekáváním,že hned zase vyrazí pryč. „Samozřejmě!" ujistil ho ale generál. „Vaše přítomnost je nezbytná,dostal jsem instrukce od vašeho mistra,že se budete účastnit akce s mým týmem." Vyvedl ho z omylu a také mile překvapil generál,který teď houpavou chůzí přecházel k zasedacímu stolu.

„Můj mistr si výslovně vyžádal mou přítomnost i na planetě?" snažil se vynn vyzvědět víc,ale generál ho zastavil zdviženou rukou. „Všechno se dozvíte včas,není důvod proč bych vám to měl říkat zvlášť." Řekl a opřel se o kraj stole,který se nebezpečně nahnul. Přesně v tu chvíli,co se nahnul stůl pod váhou generála,se nad dveřmi rozsvítila rudá kontrolka,signalizující zažádání o vpuštění do zasedací místnosti,protože ovládání dveří se z důvodů bezpečnosti nalézalo v místnostech s vyšší ostrahou uvnitř. „mohl by jste?" nadhodil generál a posadil se do čela stolu. Vynn vyhověl jeho požadavku a přešel k ovládacímu panelu dveří,aby neznámým příchozím otevřel.

Každý důstojník měl po svém boku jednoho ze svých mužů. Byla to sice jen strategická porada,ale atmosféra mezi jednotlivci spíše nasvědčovala zápasům v aréně. Bezpochyby by se navzájem povraždili jen coby k tomu dostali jakýkoli obhajitelný důvod pro nižší šarže. Vynn počkal u dveří až všichni vstoupí a až poté zabezpečil vstup a stoupl si po levici generála. Teď u stolu sedělo pět důstojníků v uniformách,vedle kterých stáli v pozoru jejich ochránci.

Nejblíže obtloustlému generálovi byl jakýsi vysoký muž šarže plukovníka. Uniforma na jeho vyzáblém těle visela jako na ramínku v šatníku a jeho pohled působil stejně prázdně. Za ním se tyčil asi stejně veliký elitní trooper v kompletním lesklém brnění i s helmou. Zpoza plukovníka si generála prohlížel muž ve velice drahé košili a pláš každém prstě měl alespoň dva prsteny a co chvíli si důkladně upravoval svou vizáž, takže působil spíše jako nějaký překupník nebo gambler,než jako zaměstnanec armády impéria. Za ním stál nějaký voják jenom s jedním blástrem a oči upíral jen na svého důstojníka. Na druhé straně stolu seděli další dva. První byla žena. Měla obličej pokrytý vráskami a pohrávala si s kostnatými prsty na stole. Vedle ní seděl Twi´lek. Ruce měl zkřížené na hrudi a jeho pohled byl stejně příjemný jako výbuch termálního detonátoru. Oba měli za strážce vojáky nízkých šarží. Generál se chvíli usazoval v židli,než si uvědomil,že všichni čekají na zahájení a konečně promluvil:

„Dnes bylo velením ustanoveno datum transportu a návazného manévru,jakožto přímého útoku na coruscant. Jako velící důstojníci obdrží každý z Vás desky s informacemi a plány bitvy. Je prioritou,aby byly všechny jednotky připraveny do určeného data…" „ Ale o jakém datu se tu bavíme?" přerušil generála vychrtlý dlouhán. „za týden!" Všichni důstojníci se na něj naráz otočili. „To je nemožné,připravit mužstvo do dvou dnů!" odporovala žena. „Pokud se nepletu,měli by být na takovou situaci 100procentně připraveni!" odsekl generál. Poté natočil hlavu k Vynnovi: „U akvária jsou mé desky,přinesl by jsi mi je?" otázal se ho a otočil se zpět k důstojníkům „Jsem si vědom,že přípravy budou náročné,ale pokud se akce povede bude to ten největší úspěch od dob Star Forge!" .Ostatní důstojníci,seč neradi , mu museli dát za pravdu. Vynn se na chvíli přestal věnovat schůzi a rozhodl se,že pro desky raději zajde. Mohl by použít sílu,ale nechtěl zbytečně strhávat pozornost strážců a velice rád se na chvíli vzdálil od stolu.

Když s nimi přišel zpět. Házeli důstojníci jeden po druhém zlostné pohledy a jen co každý dostal svou složku,odsunuli se od stolu a tím ukončili nepříjemný rozhovor. „Plukovníku Nardre,prosím počkejte!" zadržel generál důstojníka-překupníka, zatímco se ostatní už přemístili ke dveřím a odjistili zámky. „Tento mladý bojovník bude po dobu útoku na Vaší lodi." sdělil mu a rukou poslal Vynna za ním. Plukovník jen kývl a jen co se Vynn octl po jeho boku, následoval ostatní do chodby.

„Takže Vy jste ten blázen, který s námi chce jít na povrch Coruscantu!" vypustil úsměvně plukovník. Bylo to spíše nemilé konstatování ,než otázka. „To mi bylo nařízeno." Odvětil Vynn. „No…moje stráž Vás zavede k mužstvu,můžete je nahnat do hangáru…řekněme do východního…a já už jim sdělím všechny informace. Vynn se podíval na jeho stráž a voják se na něj spěšně ušklíbl „Ano pane!" řekl a s vojákem zpomalili krok.

***

Ore seděl v jednom z křesel rady, která zrovna diskutovala o situaci na Ord Mantellu. Už před třemi dny se měla jednotka v čele s mistrem Keiem ohlásit velení,ale jakákoli komunikace s planetou byla kvůli narušení rádiových vln nemožná. „Možná by se dala uvolnit jedna jednotka z obrany Coruscantu…" zaznamenal návrh nějakého mistra a trochu zpozorněl. „To z důvodů obrany parlamentu není možné." Odvětil jiný. „Není také možné se spojit s celou jednotkou!" „To ještě není tak jasné. Vzhledem k tomu,že dorazili hned den po výjezdu se na planetě nacházejí jen asi čtyři dny,musíme do toho navíc zahrnout netaktní chování mistra Quan-Taie a nebezpečnost planety jako takové a vše bude nasvědčovat normální vojenské komunikační prodlevě. Podle mě není nutno s touto situací cokoli dělat." „Nesouhlasím, mohli by být v nebezpečí!" „My také můžeme být v nebezpečí,každou chvíli na nás můžou zaútočit nepřátelské jednotky!".

Ore se narovnal a lehce si odkašlal,čímž přitáhl pozornost všech v kruhové místnosti. „Myslím,že znám mistr Quan-Taie dost dobře, abych mohl celou radu ubezpečit,že se s naprostou jistotou nic neděje. Mistr Kei má ve zvyku se dorozumívat s velením jen tehdy,když je v nebezpečí,pokud je vše v pořádku,nepovažuje to za důležité." Řekl. „Rada vůbec neměla dovolit Mistru Keiovi chopit se velení…" povzdechl si jeden z mistrů. Tato schůze se tímto uzavřela. Trvala celé dopoledne a vedly se dlouhé spory o zajištění dostačujícího počtu vojáků na všech republikou chráněných planetách,což působilo nemalé problémy. Naštěstí pro Quana byly zrušeny Galaktické kontroly nad každou důležitější planetou, což jen napomáhalo blížící se invazi.

Zvedl se zvedl z křesla a vyrazil se trochu najíst. Samozřejmě věděl že Quan se v tuto chvíli musí pokoušet kontaktovat republiku,protože na něj ze všech stran útočí imperiální vojáci…a nebo už byl dávno mrtvý. Se vší náklonností kterou k němu kdy cítil by mu raději přál to druhé, ovšem byla tu i jeho nadaná učednice,které by byla náramná škoda. Na to sice už myslel a vojáci měli své pokyny,ale stát se mohlo leccos a to by mu zkazilo všechno na čem do teď pracoval. V chůzi si promnul krk a několikrát zatřásl hlavou, jakoby se snažil takových myšlenek zbavit. Cítil že všechno je v pořádku a nemusí si dělat ě síla by ho nikdy nezradila…síla, ta stála vždy při ně na které straně stál. Vešel do kantýny.

Velká klenutá místnost byla zaplněna vysokými sloupy a dlouhými stoly. V tuhle odpolední hodinu tu nebylo moc učedníků a ze sedmi oken,kde se vydávalo jídlo,bylo otevřeno jen jedno. Silou přesunul tác ze stojanu na plochu a vzhlédl o okýnku spojující jídelnu s kuchyní, ve které bylo dost páry na zahalení celého jejího prostoru až na asi osm metrů kolem otvoru. „Mistře Ore!" uslyšel ten známý ani mužský ani ženský hlas a ihned mu pohled sjel o něco níž aby se na tu malou osůbku mohl lépe podívat. „Vy jste mi neřekl, že Akino je pryč!" vyjela na něj tak neuctivě,že ho to překvapilo. „některé děti nejsou dost slušné aby se s nimi konverzovalo." „Já tu žádné konzervy nemám!" ujistila ho zamračeně „jen jídlo!". Ore se podíval do několik naplněných kádí a na několik z nich ukázal „kde máš mámu?" zeptal se, protože by mu bylo příjemnější kdyby jídlo nabírala sama kuchařka. „je vzadu!" dostalo se mu úsečné odpovědi a dívenka sáhla po jedné z narezlých naběraček.

Chvíli pozoroval jak se mu jídlo nápadně podezřelé barvy rozlévalo po talíři a poté zase pohlédl na dívčinu., která mu k tekuté kaši přidávala gumový kus masa. „Proč si raději nejdeš hrát s ostatními a nezavoláš sem svou matku?"nadhodil. Zamračila se na něj a šplíchla mu na talíř pořádnou dávku smrtící omáčž uviděl jak se všechny ty věci promíchaly,zamrazilo ho a vzpomněl si na tekutinu kterou kdysi přivezl z Tatooinu. Děvče se na talíř ale zadívalo velice zkoumavým pohledem,jako by ji zaujal způsob kterým se tahle osudová kombinace promíchala.

„S kým si to tam povídáš zlato?" ozvalo se z mraku páry a za chvíli se vynořila její pěstounka v kuchyňské zástěře. Molly byla hlavní vedoucí kuchyně a podle toho i vypadala. Měla krátké rudé vlasy zastrčené pod bílím čepcem a v obličeji i v pase byla stejně široká jako spojovací okno. Ore ji pozdravil kývnutím hlavy a ona mu to opětovala. Kdyby to nevěděl myslel by si,že to jsou příbuzné. Děvče mělo sice šedé oči,ale její barva vlasů byla něco mezi zrzavou a hnědou(nedalo se určit ke keteré ze dbou barev má blíž) a byla dokonce i stejně malého vzrůstu. Molly Oremu na tác položila sklenici s vodou a druhou rukou chytila dceru za loket a jediným pohybem ji odtáhla o pět metrů dál od okna.

„Roztomilá dívenka…" usmál se a doufal že mu Molly nic dalšího na tác už nepřidá. „Zrovna od Vás bych čekala něco trefnějšího než běžné úšklebky!" řekla tvrdě a zadívala se mu hluboko do očí. Molly nepatřila k lidem,kteří se rytířů Jedi báli,byla dokonce jednou z těch,kteří je mnohokrát kritizovali a bylo velkou ironií,že zrovna ona vychovala pro řád nejvíce dětí. „Myslím že je trefné."odvětil. Molly se zamračila a naklonila se k němu přes desku v okénku. Při jejím vzhledu to trochu vypadalo jako predátor, který se snaží zhltnout svou nevědomou oběť. „Nechte tu malou holku, ať si roste ,v normálním světě to totiž není jen samá meditace a mír, víte?!" sdělila mu kousavě a její mohutné tělo se otočilo a zmizelo zpátky v mlze. Ore se na oblak páry nemile zamračil. Docela ho v tuhle chvíli hřála představa, že tuhle ženskou brzo odveze transportér…

***

Jedno z vrakovišť u města na Ord Mantellu se otřáslo mohutným výbuchem který zahalil blízké okolí do oblaku písku a prachu. Několik vojáků republické jednotky se schovávalo v trupu rozebrané lodě a čelilo nájezdu lehkého obrněného vozidla svých nepřátel.V oblaku se něco zvýřilo a zazářil zelený záblesk,který vyšvihl část hromady s nepoužitelnými součástkami proti pancíře vozidla. Malé kusy kovu se ale jen odrazily a transportér zamířil znovu na plášť trupu.

Oblak se naráz rozlétl na dvě strany a z jeho útrob vyskočil rytíř řádu Jedi. Když narazil na zem,kotoulem zbrzdil dopad a švihnutím meče usekl nejbližšímu imperiálnímu vojákovi ruku. Transportér otočil hlaveň proti rytíři a vystřelil. Ten ale vyrazil a oběhl ho velkým obloukem,který zakončil znovu skokem do stínu další vypálilo a kolem se rozletěla sprška kovových částic,která zasáhla další vojáky. Tato skládka byla po několik posledních dnů místem,kde se uchýlili poslední jednotky republiky a kde se denně ztratily desítky týmů jejich nepřátel. Místní se naneštěstí přidali na stranu Impéria a tak i civilisti hlídali po nocích okraje pásma,aby nikdo nemohl uniknout. Všechna vysílání byla rušena a jediná zbraň,která jednotce zbyla byl jejich velitel,který neúnavně likvidoval další a další nájezdy.

Nad zemí projel silný poryv větru a odsunul sebou vědšinu jemného povrchu na smetišti. Když vlna dorazila k transportéru,trochu se zakymácel a vojáci kolem od něj odskočili. Jedna strana vozidla se zvedla do výše a dělo se zarylo do země. Pole,které jím pohybovalo se přerušilo a vozidlo skončilo na zemi poklopem dolů. Někteří vojáci se dali na útěk a ostatní začali vyděšeně střílet všude okolo. Quan vyběhl z úkrytu a zaútočil na zbytek jednotky. Jediní dva vojáci byli natolik v pořádku,že po něm dokázali nadále střílet,ale i jejich snaha utichla stejně jako dunivé kroky těch,kteří byli na útěku. Někteří místní začali přes plot házet kusy plechu a kamení v naději,že mistra trefí,ale ani jeden z nich ho neviděl. Všichni věděli,že jeho smrt je nevyhnutelná a oficiání verze rozkazu zněla,že se má oblast uzavřít a nepřítel nechat vyhladovět,ale snad každý voják snil o tom že by zabil rytíře jedi a tak opravdu nebyla nouze o útoky.

Quan se vyhnul jednomu z padajících kamenů a rychle se schoval pod jeden z železných trámů okolo. Několikrát se rozhlédl a poté vyrazil pod jeden s kusů látky přetažených přes několik starých kluzáků. Nahoře na látkách byly naházené součástky a tak to shora vypadalo jen jako další část smetiště,ale ve skutečnosti se na ploše asi patnáct krát deset metrů a v trupu jednoho letadla schovávalo zbylých dvanáct vojáků z řad republiky. Akino seděla opřená o jeden z motorů kluzáku a otírala si zašpiněný obličej. Zvedla hlavu a pohlédla na něj tak zoufale,že by se byl vsadit o cokoli,že si klidně prohryže cestu ven betonovou zdí a plotem.

„je jich čím dál víc." Řekl a sesunul se vedle ní. Několikrát zavrtěla hlavou jako by odháněla dotěrný hmyz a potom před něj postavila malou čutoru s vodou. „Mám vlastní…" řekl jí a lehce rozhoupal láhev na svém opasku až v ní začvachtalo. „To není opravdové pití." odporovala mu ale čutoru si dala spět vedle sebe. „Jak to šlo tady?" zeptal se podíval se na několik vojáků, kteří seděli unaveně opodál. „Jim se daří dobře." Odvětila a otočila se na bok, zády ke svému mistrovi.

Quan se nenamáhal jí cokoli říct a poposunul se k desátníkovi skoro u vraku trupu. „Bavil jste se dobře?!" vyštěkl na něj,jen co byl Quan v doslechu. „Ano, vlastně ano."zamračil se on a klekl si vedle něj, raději na druhou stranu, než kam voják mířil hlavní své pušky. „je jich čím dál tím víc a vy jen dáváte mužstvu falešnou naději." „Nemyslím že je na tom něco spatného,až se naskytne ta správná situace…" „…až se naskytne ta správná situace tak nás tu vyvraždí jako lesní kannoky!" zavrčel tak naštvaně až se Quan trochu odtáhl. „Jsem si úplně jistý že tady nechtějí ztrácet moc času a za pár ní odtáhnou pryč." „To bude ještě lepší,to nás budou moct místní umlátit klackama nebo železnýma tičkama!". Tentokrát se už i na Quana otočil a obočí měl k sobě semknuté tak silně, že se mu uprostřed spojilo. Kei se na něj také zamračil,ale pochyboval že by to mohlo udělat takový dojem,jako desátníkovo svraštělé obočí a zatnuté zuby. „nemáme jinou šanci,než něják motivovat mužstvo a v tu pravou chvíli se dostat z téhle díry!" „my,drahý mistře,nemáme už žádné šance…" řekl voják tak potichu,že ho mistr slyšel jen matně. Quan se znovu zvedl a usadil se mezi desátníkem a Akino. Trochu se rozhlédl kolem aby zistil,jestli někdo stojí na stráži a pak si hlavu opřel a kov za sebou a zavřel oči. Snad tahle noční můra skončí dřív,než tady všechny zabijí.

***

V ranní tmě se probouzel Coruscant k dalšímu dni. Mezi domy létali první lodě a transportéry a obchodníci otevírali své stánky. Jedno z nejnižších patek Jedi akademie také hýřilo životem. Bylo třeba dokončit včerejší úklid některých místností,vystřídat stráže ale také zajistit odvoz odpatků a špinavého prádla a zajistit dovoz nové dovoz se také počítal transportér s denními zásobami pro budovu, který jako vždy přebírala vedoucí kuchyně. Molly stála u otevřeného nákladního prostoru lodi a na datovém zápisníku odškrtávala vyložený náklad. Dvě převozné plošiny se míhali tam a zpět mezi spodní výjezdovou plošinou a zadním skladem kuchyně,kde jejich dojezd kontroloval řidič transportéru. Vysoký Cathar s širokými rameny a svalnatýma rukama. Vedle něj stála o jeho lýtko se vsedě opírala Mollyna dcera a při každém příjezdu vozíku oba několikrát pokývali hlavou a sledovali droida při jeho vykládání.

Sem tam Cathar vešel do skladu a krabice několikrát přeházel,nebo je posunul víc dozadu,podle toho co bylo za potřebí a vrátil se zpátky na své místo. Kromě služebnictva však byl vzhůru i někdo jiný.Jedna osoba,která zneškodnila jednoho z ochraných droidů dříve,než dokázal spustit alarm a která jeho plechové pozůstatky uklidila do jednoho z přístěnků nedalekých učeben.Vážený mistr řádu stál u jednoho s obrovských chodebních oken s comlinkem zastrčeným v rukávu a díval zpříma na temnou oblohu osvícenou jen světlem majáků nejvyšších budov.

Na východu už bylo nebe jemně fialové a on byl čím dál tím nervóznější. Podle jeho informací měla akce začít hned během prvního náznaku rozbřesku nad hlavním městem. Nepodařilo se jim snad dostat se až sem? Silně stiskl comlink a než se podíval na jeho obrazovku,rozhlédl se zkoumavě po chodbě,jestli je pořád ještě prázdná. Malé světlo osvítilo jeho obličej a on zpozoroval navýšený signál spojení na stupnici vzhlédl znovu k obloze.

Světlo comlinku začalo trochu blikat a sem tam se ozval do ranního ticha rušivý šelest. Fialovošedá barva se od východu pohybovala dále doprostřed města a comlink slabě pípl když se jeho signál navýšíl na dvě…tři…čtyři…pět…šest- Ore zaznamenal malý mračný vír nad jednou z budov- sedm…osm…-vír se zvědšoval a z jeho středu pomalu prosvítalo signalizovací světlo- devět…- světlo prolomilo vrstvu spodních- ..deset! Těsně vedle zaoblené budovy se z hustých mraků vynořila obrovská vesmírná loď republiky a svou spodní částí urazila bok jiné budovy,která se v tom místě ihned přelomila a vrch i s pozorovatelnou spadli přímo na loď,kterou to ale niják nevychýlilo z kurzu a která se drala sítí budov stále níže nejvyšší částí města. V comlinku trochu zaškrtalo a pak ore uslyšel chraplavý hlas plukovníka Nardra.

„Mandalorian je na Bassilisku-opakuji-Mandalorian je na Bassilisku-zahajení akce: Rudá přilbice…všem jednotkám-Mand…" Ore sundal prst z přímacího snímače a comlink nechal sjet níže do rukávu. Úplně živě si představoval Nardra v jednom z jeho krystalových trůnů jak hlásí do zlaté vysílačky tyhle kraviny a tváří se při tom jako král světa. Znovu spěšně zkontroloval chodbu a pak,v okamžik kdy byla loď nad městem z poloviny ven z mračného oparu a když jí začaly doprovázet desítky menších lodí,se rozběhl k nouzovému východu vedle výtahů,na kterých byl přilepený velký papír s klikatým nápisem "mimo provoz".

Všechno doposud bylo naplánovano do jedinečných detailů-porucha výtahu-dřívější dodávka jídla-dvakrát méně civilistů v budově a…zastavil se uprostřed schodiště na jedné z rohových plošin a vyklopil malý kovový nástěnek, který se po překlopení přetvořil v malý poplašný terminál. Z levého rukávu vytřepal ve spěchu datapad (comlink měl v pravém) a zasunul ho do terminálu. Ten se ihned rozsvítil nápisem "Evakuace" a jedno z poplašných světel nad ním začalo blikat. Na terminálu se objevilo hned několik nových oken s nápisy "Odpojení okruhu" a "Bezpečnostní jednotky aktivovány".

Ore se ušklíbl a pohlédl schodištěm nahoru,kde mimo světla nad ním žádné nesvítilo a alarm nerušil nikoho z řádu,poté zkontroloval šachtu pod sebou,která sice stejně zela prázdnotou,ale zaplnil ji tlumený hukot sirén a poplašná rudá svě se znovu do pohybu směrem dolů a slyšel jak se dveře ke schodišti v horních patrech zacelují železnými pláty,štíty a magnetickou ochranou vlnou. Vše běželo podle plánu!

***

V dolní části akademie se rozezvučel alarm doprovázen světlem poplašných lamp,které průběžně problikávali temné chodby kde bylo jinak vypnuté všechno světlo. Chodbou která vedla k jednomu z hangárů se rozhučely různé hlasy zaměstnanců akademie kteří se zoufale snažili zachránit a dostat se co nejrychleji od možného nebezpečí. V hangáru ale stál jen jeden převozný transport,sice vyložený ale s zavřeným nákladním prostorem a dav se ho snažil marně otevřít.

„Počkat!!!Počkat!!!" rozezněl se halou hluboký hlas a k transportéru se prodral mohutný zebrak. „Hele ta loď je moje tak bacha!" křikl a rukou odstrčil několik chlapů co se ho snažili otevřít. „To teda není,patří našemu dodavateli!" křikla někde z davu Molly. „No tak to si nemyslím paninko,tak koukejte!" křikl a namačkal na panelu vedle dveří kód. Chvíli bylo úplné ticho a do haly doléhal jen zvuk alarmu a vše co bylo vidět byl střídavě rudě osvětlený zebrak který se poté narovnal a lehounce otevřel dveře nákladního prostoru,které ale rychle zastoupil. „Jste tu všichni?!" křikl. Místo odpovědi se ale všichni začali soukat dovnitř. Zebrak těch několik prvních smetl na zem vedle transportéru a znovu vykřikl: „jste tu všichni?!" „To je jedno,pusťte nás dovnitř!" odpověděl mu kdosi z davu a všichni na něj začali tlačit. Zebrak se posunul jednou nohou do transportéru a málem mu nárazy vyrazili dech. A najednou se dav povolil,dokonce se začal vzdalovat. Mezi ním a davem lidí se vytvořila průhledná jakoby zeď která je posunula zpět dozadu. Všechny to vyděsilo a rozutekly se raději dál od transportu.

„Jsou všichni!" řekl někdo a Zebrak i několik lidí z davu se podívali směrem k chodbě. „Skenr na dveřích je všechny spočítal, jsou tu všichni do jednoho…". Vedle dveří chodby stál u terminálu mistr Tuan kterému se v červených záblescích třipitil pot na čele a ramena mu rytmicky klesala dolů-nahoru-dolů-nahoru. „To je mist Tuan!" „Mistr nás přišel zachránit! „Nechtějí nás pustit dovnitř!" „zemřeme tu!!!" křikla do davu nějaká mladá žena a všichni v hrůze znovu utichly. „Pusť je dovnitř!" řekl Ore s pohledem jako přišitým k Zebrakovi

„Ano pane!" odvětil mohutný muž a posunul se bokem k terminálu,čímž se uvolnila cesta do lodě kam ihned začali chaoticky nastupovat všichni zaměstnanci. Ore mezitím přišel blíž a podával ruku těm,kteří při nástupu potřebovali pomoc. „Mistře,proč nás nechtěli pustit dovnitř?" zeptal se někdo a Ore se na něj chladně usmál:

„Protože jsme chtěli aby jste tady byli všichni,přece by jsme nemohli dopustit aby tady někdo z vás zůstal a možná umřel!" řekl až ironicky medovým hlasem a silou zastrčil jedince dovnitř. Transportér se díky tlačenici plnil vysokou rychlostí a brzo bylůi všichni kromě mistra Jedi a Zebraka na palubě. „To by mělo být všechno…zavřete to!" křikl chladně Ore na Zebraka, který se ihned sklonil zpět k ovládání.

„Mistře moment jsou tu nějací droidi!"křikl někdo z davu „Jsou tu dva droidi,chybí nám lidi,někdo tu není!" „To je jedno zavřete to!" křikl jeden Twi´lek nepravidelným basicem a postavil se před dav,který se roztahoval zpět k východu. „Moje dcera, mistře, moje dcera!" zahulákala Molly a natáhla ruku směrem k Oremu, který očekával rychlé zavření dveří!

„Moje dcera tu není, počkejte, moje dcera, mistře!" křičela zoufale vysokým hlasem a jediné co jí bránilo se rozběhnout byl Twi´lek, který z posledních sil držel ji a i několik lidí, které sebou táhla. Dveře lodě se začaly zavírat všemi čtyřmi vrstvami a někteří ze zaměstnanců pochopili že se jedná o vrstvu za žádných okolností vhodnou pro převoz osob. Křik davu o pomoc zesílil a mohutný zebrak se pokusil zrychlit zavírání dveří vlastníma rukama. „Ale no tak, musíme vás přece zachránit!" usmál se Ore když ve dveřích zbýval otvor průměru asi tak jen metr. Twi´lek propustli dav, ale než se dokázali přes něj převalit, dveře se zavřeli úplně a v blikavém světle temné haly stáli už jen ore a zebrak,kteří poslouchali tlumené rány z nákladního prostoru transportéru.


	3. Chapter 3

Rudá Přilbice

Mandalorian sebou trhl, když kapitán zavelel změnu směru lodi a srazil hřeben několika dalších budov. Menší lodě kolem Mandaloriana kroužili v několika formacích a zároveň střílely na povrch planety,který byl pořád ještě v temném mlžném oparu a který Mandalorian prozkoumával dvěma reflektory jako když si noční dravec prohlíží svou kořist. Republika nedokázala v malém časovém rozsahu zmobilizovat dostatek lodí na místě útoku a tak se obranné jednotky zatím jen hromadily na druhé straně města a čekaly na rozkazy,které měly přijít. Rozbřesk pokračoval a na východu se šedá barva začala měnit v nebeskou modř.

Ore se několik okamžiků podíval na kus modré oblohy,i-když on sám a celá akademie byli v temnotě jen s několika blikajícími světly. Zebrak silně zabouchl dveře a uvolnil úchyty lodě. Ore se na něj otočil a on mu pokynul rukou. Od zadní části se stále ozývaly tlumené rány a jemný vřískot. Teď už všichni v nákladním prostoru věděli,že není úniku a snad jim křik a nárazy do vnitřního pláště lodi dodávaly naději,ale úniku opravdu nebylo. Transportér vyrazil kupředu rovně po jedné z prázdných ulic,kde se jen rozprostíralo několik ploch s reklamami. Loď byla velice rychlá,řidič se svého nákladu chtěl zbavit co možná nejdříve,ale nedošlo mu,že ho se chce zbavit někdo ještě rychleji. Ore sáhl za opasek a vytáhl z jedné z mnoha kapes dálkový detonátor.

Když řidič zavařoval do pláště výbušninu nevšiml si jaký je to druh,ani že má v sobě vysílací zařízení. Loď se zastavila na křižovatce pod jednou z reklam a Ore odklonil ochranný kryt detonátoru a zmáčkl tlačítko pod ním. Malý transporér se rozletěl na milion částic a on pocítil na své kůži jemný ohlas tlakové vlny a poté poryv větru. Vrak klesal k zemi v plamenech a několika dalších malých výbuších, Ore se napřímil a detonátor odhodil z hangáru ven. Malý předmět nepadal dlouho a uchytil se na parapetu jednoho z honosných oken v jehož odrazu se míhal stín obrovské lodě ničící všechny budovy kolem jako zuřící Mandalorian.

***

Celá kuchyň byla zahalena temnotou. Žluté světlo pouličních lamp prosvítalo přes tenké pruhy žaluzií na obrovských oknech a prodlužovalo stíny sloupů až k chodbě,z které sem doléhal odraz červených záblesků a hukot alarmu,který začal pomalu utichat. Cathar se opatrně vyklonil do odbočující chodby a zkontroloval situaci. Nikdo! Všichni droidi v objektu byli se spuštěním alarmu deaktivováni a nevypadalo to, že by tu kdokoli zůstal. Vešel tedy do chodby a blástr držel v natažené ruce před sebou. Zpoza jeho těla vyhlídla Mollyna dcera a se zájmem si celou chodbu prohlédla. .Cathar ji rukou zastrčil zpátky za sebe „Není tu bezpečno!" prohlásil s přízvukem,který by se v našem světě mohl rovnat ruskému a popošel k další odbočce , kterou také zkontroloval.

Pomalu se bludištěm chodeb spodní akademie proplétal k únikovému schodišti,které by mělo vést nahoru k rytířům řádu. Docela ho znepokojovalo, že neslyší žádné ohlasy bitvy-jen před časem zaslechli křik odkudsi z hangáru a pak bylo ticho. Cathar si byl jistý, že ten kdo spustil poplach, musel všechny lidi v hangáru něják zlikvidovat-nebo jen odjeli,ale neodvážil se tam jít a zkontrolovat to. „Jsme tu úplně sami." Prohlásilo děvče najednou s jakousi zkrytou ironií, kterou ho chtěla upozornit na jeho podivuhodné chování. Nemělo přeci smysl prohlížet každou chodbu, pokud tu jsou sami. Byly to první slova co od začátku poplachu vyřkla a Cathar při ozvěně jejího zvláštního hlasu trochu nadskočil. „Nejsme sami…" odvětil jí podezřívavě a podíval se za další roh. „brzo tady bude plno…" řekl,ale pochyboval o tom, že se jim to "plno" bude zamlouvat.

***

Mandalorian narazil bokem do další budovy a zrychlil,aby co nejdříve dostal dostal na místo určení,protože znamení výbuchu plukovník už zpozoroval a dal plný pokyn k vý se při dalším nárazu musel pevně chytit jedné z tyčí u stropu aby mezi vojáky v obrněném letounu nespadl. Jako pozemní tým měli otvorem v poli u hangárů akademie proniknout dovnitř a zmocnit se brnění pod velením mistra Tuana. Zatím se ale jen plahočili ve výsadkové čáati Mandaloriana a čekali až nastane řada na jejich letoun. Loď sebou najednou škubla a obrněný transportér přejel po jistícím pásu k otvoru v zádi Mandaloriana a byl odjištěn dvěma techniky. Vynn si jednou rukou přehodil přes hlavu černou kápi a druhou se pevněji chytil tyče. Muži vedle něj se od něj odsunuli a dali učedníkovi pána ze Sithu trochu víc místa. Letoun vzlétl a nadstavil se těsně nad Mandalorianova záda,která přeletěl a vzlétl kus nad něj. Mandalorian se na chvíli zastavil,protože se konečně nacházel přímo u vysokých základů akademie. Obrněný letoun snížil rychlost a postoupil do hangáru,zatímco se Mandalorian rozezvučel a plnou silou narazil pravobokem do základů akademie kde se zpoloviny zasekl a celou stavbu trochu nahnul.

Po jeho celém boku vyjely výklenky,ve kterých vojáci vystřelili záchytné kotvy do malých oken v pilířích a rychle po nich pronikali do strojovny droidů akademie. Kolem panoval chaos. Na ulici nechtěl nikdo vstoupit a v naprasklých okenech několika horních pater šlo letmo zahlédnout překvapené rytíře Jedi v jejich nočních róbách jak jen nevěřícně přihlížejí nejhoršímu útoku na Coruscant,jaký se kdy konal. Obrněný letoun se v hangárech natočil výsadkovou plochou do temného prostranství hangáru a dvacetičlenná jednotka speciálně vycvičených vojáků a jednoho rytíře se přemístili dovnitř. „Mistře…" reagoval Vynn na stinné obrysy rytíře Jedi a poklekl před ním. „Vše běželo podle plánu,republikáni ani neví co se děje!" ušklíbl se. „Vstaň…" poručil lord svému učedníkovi. „Je načase ukázat rytířům Jedi,jak moc se mýlili v naší porážce!" vykřikl směrem k celé jednotce a otočil se zpět k chodbě,která vedla z hangáru ke schodišti a horním patrům. Vynn vstal a přešel svému mistrovi k pravici. Jejich vlající pláště se podobaly vlnám vody,rozčeřené vodě, která jako samotná Síla vždy přicházela ve vlnách.

***

Quan Tai stál na jedné z železných traverz, opřený jedním bokem o betonovou stěnu příkopu. Když se z téhle výšky díval na propadliště, připadalo mu jako aréna ve které proti sobě válčí bojovníci pro potěšení a bilis Huttů. A opravdu-každý den sem přišla alespoň jedna jednotka je zlikvidovat jako obtížný hmyz a místní to využívali jako zajímavé zpestření dne. Dnešní jednotka už byla ta tam a Quan se rozhodl konečně se postavit podpor a uniknout z oploceného vězení. Natáhl pravou ruku a chytil se kusu země, těsně pod ostnatým plotem,který už byl na normální městské úrovni. Do druhé ruky vzal konec lana, které měl smotané a nahozené na rameno, a protáhl ho několika oky plotu.

Předevčírem se vojenské jednotky stáhli a Quan předpokládal že se konečně vydali jinam a na místě zůstalo jen pár posil pro nejhorší časy. Lano obmotal kolem nedalekého pilýře a znovu ho provlékl plotem tak,aby se uzel nemohl provléknout nazpět. Jeden konec vzal do zubů zbytek lana kolem něj rukou ž usoudil,že je uzel dostatečně pevný, postrčil si zbytek lana na rameni výš a chytil se ho druhou rukou. Chvíli tak jen stál a pokusil se vycítit někoho nad sebou-nikdo! Přitáhl se na římsu a položil se na její bok podél plotu, jehož ostny se mu ihned otiskly do kůže. Chytil se plotu a prve se narovnal jen po pas a znovu zkontroloval okolí. Pak se postavil úplně, natáhl se a špičku boty zastrčil do jednoho z ok pletiva.

Celý plot se o něco nahnul a pletivo se stáhlo dolů,takže ruce mohl rovnou ohnout. Vylezl o něco výš a vyrovnal svoji váhu,aby se plot nepřevrátil úplně. Než se nadál,byl před ním vrch s vysokými bodci. Sice vypadal opravdu nebezpečně ale právě díky vysokým bodců se mohl chytit přímo u jeho kořene a nezranit se. Přehodil jednu nohu přes ostny a začal se v duchu modlit aby zrovna v tomhle momentu nespadl. Přehoupl se na druhou stranu a seskočil dolů. Zatáhl za lano a to plot stáhlo do tvaru nížiny mezi dvěma pilíři. Vztáhl jednu ruku a a proláklina v plotu se snížila až k zemi. Několikrát se posunul a zapřel se pevně o zem.

„Hotovo!" vykřikl a čekal, až se provaz napne. Byl zahanben,že ho síla opustila zrovna v den, který si vybrali na útěk, ale zároveň si byl jistý, že to se svou učednicí zvládne i tak. Záchvěvy síly se jí totiž odjakživa netýkali. Nevěděl jak je to vůbec možné, ale nikdy ji síla neopustila a navíc cítila každý její záchvěv. Na okraji betonové zdi uviděl ruku jednoho z vojáků a o něco se naklonil dozadu. Ostny se vojákovi tyčili přímo nad dlaní a až nebezpečně blízko helmy, když se na římsu vytáhl o něco víc. Naštěstí měl na celém těle brnění a nemusel si na ostré hrany dávat takový pozor, jako Quan před ním. Když se vytáhl nahoru,pokynul rukou ostatním, popošel k lanu a také ho pevně chytil. „Konečně!" odsekl tiše desátník a Quan za ním se zamračil. Z původního počtu a z počtu přeživších v proláklině z odpadem jich do tohoto dne přežilo už jen pět. Snad by to bylo dost smutné číslo,kdyby ale neexistovala skutečnost,že porazili,nebo zabili,asi čtyřikrát více vojáků z nepřátelských řad a doslova zdemolovali nezpočet jejich techniky,se kterou na ně útočili. Jako další se k dvojici připojil voják s dálkovým droidem na zádech a také se pevně zapřel,když chytal provaz.„Bacha,teď jde Khan!" varoval je a náhlý nárust váhy na provaze a trojici posunul o něco blíže k plotu a proláklině.

Quanovi podjížděly nohy a desátník začal sprostě nadávat na Khanovu zatracenou váhu. O několik okamžiků později a se na okraji objevil Khanův buclatý obličej a když se nad plot vytáhl celý,nedokázal nikdo z nich uvěřit,že ho sem vytáhli jen tři. Khan se postavil a na jeho zádech byl vidět velký raketový odpalovač a batoh s náboji. Kahn byl voják vyšší, než všichni ostatní s rameny širokými tak,až se jeho břicho i obtloustlý obličej zdáli být zanedbávající. Každopádně i přes svůj vzhled a váhu jedl stejně jako všichni ostatní a navíc unesl pětkrát základně kolovalo že je to jen zmetek, který je napůl člověk a napůl něco neidentifikovatelného,ale všichni ho měli více-méně rádi a respektovali ho. Když se khan chopil lana,vytáhli čtvrtého voják i s Akino na jeho zádech jen na jeden zátah. Když ale vytáhli i poslední dva přestalo jim přát štěstí a někdo opodál vykřikl:

„republikáni se dostali ven!!!". Všichni ihned pustili lano a vousatý pilot spustil Akino na zem. Quan rychle vyšvihl ruku a srazil ho k nejbližší zdi, která sice zapraskala, ale jeho akce se minula účinností, protože hned na to na ně začal někdo střílet. Desátník se dal ihned do běhu a Quan aktivoval svůj světelný meč,aby střely odrazil. Akino předběhla desátníka a udělala totéž. Ulici před nimi začali lemovat lidé, kteří si možná až moc rychle začali uvědomovat, kdo přesně ulicí běží a začali na ně házet cokoli, co se dalo, takže Akino do hlavy po chvíli praštila těžká kovová konvice tak, že se zapotácela a musela se na chvíli zastavit. V ten okamžik ji kolem pasu chytil Khan a šikovně prokličkoval do jedné z bočních uliček, kde nebylo tolik lidí. Desátník se musel o několik metrů vrátit a tak skončil na konci prchající skupiny. Akino si držela hlavu, protože jí konvice rozřízla kůži, ale druhou stranou odrážela vlnou síly všechny lidi, které visící u khanova pasu stihla zaznamenat. „Khane, pusť ji dolů!" zavelel po chvíli desátník a tak se skupina znovu zbrzdila. Te´d se nacházeli mezi několika budovami, které vypadali jako herny a tyčili se o dost výše, než všechny ostatní. „Nedaleko tohohle byl hangár,ne?!" nadhodil pilot a zoufale se podíval na ulici za nimi,která se plnila blížícím se zuřivým křikem. „To chcete padnou přímo do náruče Sithů?! Beze mě hoši!" odporoval mu voják s droidem na zádech.

„Tak jo,tak si padni do náruče těchle!" zařval naštvaně desátník a rozběhl se směrem někam za jednu z budov. Ostatní neměli jinou volbu a tak ho následovali. Desátník si vzal do ruky comlink a zapnul ho. Přístroj několikrát zablikal a poté zajiskřil tak silně,že ho muž musel odhodit. Nikdo se ve spěchu neodvažoval comlink zase zvednout a běželi dál. „Byl tam signál!" prohlásil Desátník vítězoslavně a znovu zabočil do jedné z ulic. „Počkej-tamtím směrem je přece….Náměstí!!!" dořekl Quan-Tai když se octli před přeplněným placem lidí, za kterým se nacházel malý městský hangár. Několik obchodníků se na ně ihned otočilo a všichni začali křičet. Dav se na ně vrhnul s takovou vervou,že by je dokázali roztrhat na kouski. Khan se vzepřel a odhodil jich pár stranou ale jeden z mužů mu začal zezadu kopat do kolen a on musel svou celou pozornost převést na těžiště,aby se s raketovým odpalovačem nepřevrátil na záí, protože nebyli tak vysocí jako Khan se ihned ztratili ve změti davu, kde jim lidé i jiné rasy začali sundávat brnění,helmy,kopat je,mláti,kousat a škrábat a navíc se na ně nepřestali hrnout…

***

Celá nepřátelská jednotka postupovala po únikovém schodišti výš a výš do pater akademie,kde jim cestu osvětlovala blikající poplašná světla. Alarm mezitím utichl, ale šly slyšet pohyby světelných mečů za magneticky zapečetěnými dveřmi opatřenými ští naznačil rukou mužstvu, že se mají přemístit ještě o patro výš a poté stiskl v pěst. Velitel kývl a celá vojenská posádka se začala po schodech sunout výš, zatímco Vynn se opřel o zeď vedle dveří a naslouchal pokusům o útěk. „nebude jim trvat příliž dlouho,než se dostanou až sem." Řekl a otočil trochu hlavu, aby se mohl lépe zadívat na silné pláty únikového východu. „nebude dlouho trvat, než se sem dostanou naše jednotky." Odvětil jeho mistr.S hlavou zvednutou k vyššímu patru, kde mužstvo opevňovalo zeď nad a pod dveřmi pískovými tlumiči šrapnelů.

„Mistře, připojíte se pak znovu k nám?" zeptal se Vynn a přejel jeho jedinkou róbu nemilým pohledem. „Pravděpodobně ano…nebudu tu už k úžitku…" pohlédl mistr na svého učedníka a ledabyle se pousmál. „Jsem si jist, že ty jsi jeden z posledních, kdo mou přítomnost potřebuje.".Znovu zvedl hlavu a Vynn se také zadíval na velitele jednotky, jak vytahoval ze svého batohu termální detonátor a předal jej jednomu z techniků, aby ho připevnil k výbušnému-časovanému okruhu. „Jak to myslíte mistře?!" optal se, ale neodtrhl oči od technika. „Požádal jsem o tvou závěrečnou zkoušku-už tak jsi si vydobyl jméno temného lorda-je čas to udělat oficiální…". Jednotka se začala stahovat zpět do patra pod nimy a do blikavého světla se začalo ozývat tlumené pípání časovače. „Bylo mi ctí být vaším učedníkem, mistře!" odpověděl na Orovo konstatování Vynn, a oba zvedli ruce nad sebe a jednotku, natlačeni na plošině mezipatra u zavřených dveří.

Pípání se zrychlovalo a poté přešlo v nepřerušený zvuk podobný přechodu do nadzvukové rychlosti. Výbušnina se aktivovala a do úzké chodby schodiště se rozlétl, jako řízeným tunelem žhavý kouř, kusy betonu a šrapnely. Na spodním patře se šíření zastavilo o silové pole dvou temných rytířů, kteří takto chránili sebe a i celou jednotku, ale nahoře vytryskl výbuch jako gejzír. Roztříštil kryty a žárovky poplašných světel,verval zbytky betonů do konstrukce stěn a poohýbal kovovou strukturu schodů tak, že se v nejvyšších patřech podobyla rozteklému slizu, který vždy zbyl na místech, kudy prošel nějaký Hutt. Po několika sekundách se situace uklisnila a v obvzduší šachty vířil prach společně se štiplavým dýmem. Mistr a učedník povolili štít a Vynn jedním pořádným máchnutím odklidil neprůhlednou směs z cesty do vyšších pater, takže se úsek mezi nimi a vyšším patrem stal průhledný. Dveře nad nimi byly vylomené společně se zdí kolem nich a Ore se ihned vydal po zkroucených schodech směrem k uvolněné chodbě. Za uvolněným průchodem ho čekal zbytek návalu prašného obvzduší, společně s několika ohořelými a poraněnými těly jediů, kteří se zrovna pokoušeli ve dveřích svými meči udělat otvor a dostat se pryč z napadené akademie.

Najednou někdo zvýřenou vrstvu odhrnul k zemi a celé nepřátelské jednotce se naskytl pohled na pár mladých rytířů jedi s padawanskými copy a světelnými meči připravenými k boji. Vynn reagoval jako první, provlékl se pod zvednutou rukou jednoho z vojáků, kteří zaměřovali své zbraně a postoupil před svého mistra. Roztáhl obě ruce, aby dostal z cesty svůj plášť a s následujícím výdechem zasáhl nepřipravenou dvojici výbojem silového blesku. Mistr jedi by tento úkol zachytil bez menších potíží svým světelným mečem, ale mladá učedníci tento krok nečekali a tak jimi výboj otřásl a poté jejich bezmocná těla, ještě za ozvěny posledních výkřiků, odrazil na druhou stranu chodby. Poté se učedník otočil zpět ke svému mistrovi a mužstvu a dvěma prsty na pravé ruce dal tichý povel k dalšímu postupu.

***

Cathar držel dítě přitisknuté na své široké hrudi a jednou rukou jí zakrýval ústa. Oba byli v malé chodbě pro pracovní droidy, hned pod únikovým schodištěm, které bylo zahaleno do neprostupného mračna dýmu a jiných nečistot. „Proč se sakra snaží vniknout do chrámu?! Knihovna s holocrony je o několik pater pod námi a paměť komunikačního centra se každý den maže, není co tu hledat!" přemýšlel. Měl velice silné nutkání se ihned pustit za jednotkou, kterou při svém příchodu částečně viděl vstupovat do jedné z chodeb, ale netušil, co by měl udělat s malou holkou, která mu tu před chvílí skoro začala vyděšeně křičet a potom se mu v náručí rozbrečela, jako malé mimčo. „teď ti sundám ruku z pusy…a ty nebudeš křičet, o.k. ?" pokusil se navrhnout dítěti a ono, k jeho nezměrnému překvapení´, přikývlo.

Sundal jí tedy ruku z tváře a postavil ji na zem. Po špinavé tváři jí stékaly slzy a oči měla zarudlé víc od zoufalého pláče, než z následků kouře. Nenápadně zkontroloval areu schodů nad nimi a potom ji odvlekl do malého trojúhelníkového prostoru pod schody, který tvořil přízemní přístěnek s malým ovládacím panelem. „Tak, teď si sem na chvíli vlezeš a já se půjdu jen podívat nahoru, ano?" snažil se ji přesvědčit, aby se sehla a zalezla do přístěnku. Dítě zakroutilo hlavou na důkaz odporu tak silně, že si ji skoro samo vykloubilo. „Bude to jen na chví jsem zpátky…jen si odskočím na záchod, chápeš?" pokusil se jí přesvědčit v jiném směru a oběma rukama jí ramena zatlačil dolů, aby si vlezla pod schody. Dítě bylo tak slabé, že mu ani nedokázalo odpovědět a s tichým fňukáním ho dokázal popostrčit do malého prostoru. „Hned se vrátím!" ujistil ji ještě jednou a potom se pomalu narovnal, přičemž kontroloval, jestli se nevyklání za ním.

Potom znovu zkontroloval schody nad ním a vydal se opatrně do prvního patra. Čím rychleji pokračoval výš, tím tišší byl dětský tichý nářek a ve třetím patře pro jeho uši zanikl úplně. Konečně se dostal k úseku s pokrouceným schodištěm, který byl pod částí s vylomenými dveřmi. Už odtud mohl cítit nemilý zápach spáleného betonu, oblečení, vlasů a kůže. Co za zvířata můžou být jejich nepřátele, že se nezastaví nad vraždou nevinného dítěte. Při tomto pomyšlení se mu nadzvedl žaludek, v nose i v krku pocítil štiplavou pachuť a musel chvíli zůstat stát, než byl schopný projít místem za spáleným otvorem od dveří a pronásledovat imperiání jednotku.

***

Quan-Tai se snažil vyprostit svůj světelný meč z objetí jednoho z obchodníků. Cítil, jak mu někdo otevírá batoch a snaží se ho zběsile obrat o všechno vybavení, v jeho případě o zbytky tatooinského moku. Nějáká žena se mu zakousla pod rameno a na zbytek ruky mu přenesla celou svou váhu. Konečně se mu ale podařilo dostat se k ovládání svého meče a bez váhání ho zapl. Čepel projela muži čelistí a jeho bezvládné tělo padlo k zemi. Quan mečem sekl a před ním se na pár chvil vytvořil prostor, který se ale vzápětí zaplnil. Zezadu mu někdo zatlačil do kolen, podlomily se mu nohy a spadl na čtyři. Cítil, že na záda mu někdo skočil, navíc při pádu upustil znovu svůj meč, který se zrovna nacházel v propadlině mezi těly, kde ho neviděl. Přes všechnu námahu se snažil přivolat sílu, která ho při spěchu ulicí opustila, ale nedokázal se při vší té bolesti na nic soustředit a pocit přijímané energie byl tedy vzdálenější, než-li kdy předtím.

Povolovaly mu paže, které se snažil ze všech sil udržet napnuté, jelikož věděl, že když teď povolí a obyvatelstvo ho dožene až k tomu si lehnout, tak se už nikdy nepostaví. Ztnul zuby a z jeho pokroucených úst se vydral sténavý výkřik, který se rozlehl nad hlavami útočníků. „Akino!" zaslechla učednice volání svého mistra. Prozatím stála, ale kolem ní se zbýhalo čím dál víc lidí a ona si byla jistá, že jestli se je pokusí silou odrazit, tak efekt vydrží stejně jen několik vteřin. Volání na ni ale zapůsobilo jako spouštěcí zařízení na detonátor, nejprve se uzavřela do sebe a potom mohutnou kruhovitou mlhou smetla všechny okolo a zároveň je odrazila do vzdálenosti přibližně pěti metrů. Ihned se otočila a uviděla nejprve Khana, který měl dosud na zádech svou obrovskou zbraň a jen co ho zaznamenala, oba se dali do pohybu a dohnali ostatní tři členy, kteří se povalovali o několik metrů před nimi. Desátník měl obě nohy spřelámané a vykloubené do neuvěřitelných poloh. Jeho obličej byl dokonale bílý a v náruči k sobě tiskl sovji helmu, kterou mu místní začali sundávat jako první.

Quan se sápal na nohy o kus dál a také se zastavil, jen co desátníka zaznamenal. Khan odvrátil hlavu a podíval se na druhou stranu náměstí, kde se začínali znovu sbíhávat lidi. „jdeme!" zavelel a dal se do pohybu. Desátník v tom momentu shodil batoh a vytáhl z něho hned dva blástry s polovičními zásobníky. Akino se taky dala do pohybu a následovala svého mistra napříč náměstím. Pilot se škrábal na nohy kus za desátníkem a jen, co se mu to povedlo, přidal se k pohybu skupiny. „jak dlouho trvá nahodit motory?!" křikl na něj Quan, když se odhozený dav za nimi začal omráčeně zvedat zpět na nohy. „ne dost rychle!" odvětil mu voják a začal po davu před nimi střílet. Několik lidí v první řadě se zapotácelo, ale spadli asi jen dva.

Khan si mezitím přetočil zbraň kolem krku tak, že ji měl pod pravým ramenem a přidržoval ji ve vodorovné poloze pravou rukou. Desátník se opřel o lokty a o batoh, který měl za zády. Akino svůj světelný meč předala mistrovi a sama se zařadila mezi něj a Khana, kde vedle ní stál i pilot. Celá skupina utvožila zakrytou formaci s Khanem na přídi, který držel raketomet jako beranidlo a ihned, jak prorazil první řadu lidu, začal jím zběsile švihat zleva zpět doprava a naopak, takže prorážel cestu, jakoby někdo zametal koštětem přebytečný prach. Vzadu něco podobného opakoval Kei a tak za nimi zůstávala řada poraněných jedinců, kteří už nedokázali vstát. Měli smůlu, protože davové šílenství na tyto jedince nehledělo a ostatní se přes ně hrnuli dál, vstříc jednotce. Desátník, mezitím obklopen lidmi třímal v každé ruce pistol, kterou se oháněl kolem sebe, jako smyslů zbavený s cílem, postřílet co nejvíce nepřátel. Oči se mu zavírali a přestával cítit už i pas. V jedné zbrani mu došli náboje.

Posunul celé svoje tělo trochu dopředu, takže měl pod bokem svoji přilbu a to ho trochu navýšilo. Střílel, dokud mu nedošly náboje v druhé zbrani a dav se na něj vrhl znovu. Přehodil si obě pistole v rukou, takže je držel za hlavně a rukojetí máchal zmateně kolem. Dav se kolem něj ale uzavřel a v další chvíli už neviděl nic. Když Quan odklidil několik útočníků, podíval se na místo, kde zanechali svého velitele, a které se stalo jen malou hromádkou, jak se všichni snažili dostat dolů k nepříteli a co nejvíce poškodit jeho, sice už mrtvé tělo. Najednou zaznamenal jemný lesk zeleného světla a místo, kde se všichni snažili dostat k desátníkovi se zaplavila ohněm a z místa vyjela mohutná nárazová vlna, která zvířila prach a srazila na zem všechny ty, kteří zrovna stáli na náměstí.

Všichni se ale začali zvedat současně a tak výbuch narušil strukturu postupu republikového týmu. Khan udělal dva kroky volným prostorem a stanul u malých bočních dveří, které vedly do prostoru hangáru. Kolem něj se ihned protočil Quan a ve dveřích uvolnil cestu, zatímco Akino vzadu udržovala svou zásobou síly dav v jisté vzdálenosti. Po Quanovi se dovnitř prosmekl pilot a Khan potom vtáhl Akino za rameno a sám zůstal se svou zbraní venku. Pousmál se a jedním rychlým pohybem ji odjistil. Pilot sestřelil jednoho z imperialistických vojáků a ihned se protáhl otevřeným prostorem leteckého transportéru do kokpitu, kde začal zapínat motory. Khan vystřelil a zpoza jeho těla se do hangáru vevalil závan prachu a písku. Tentokrát se sehl a pozadu do prostoru nakráčel také.

Akino i Quan naskočili do volného výsadkového prostoru lodě, kterou voják startoval a Khan vzápětí namířil na strop. Posunul jednu z pák a na zem vypadl prázdný náboj předešlé střely. Pokud Akino věděla, tak se do jeho zbraně vešly jen tři a jim se zároveň s jejich počtem snižovala i šance na přežití. V okamžiku odpálení zaslechly další venkovní výbuch a také opakované střely kulometů. Možná se imperiální jednotky domnívali, že jsou ještě nějací vojáci v davu, nebo nechtěli, aby se o jejich úniku někdo dozvěděl. Khan ale mezitím také vystřelil a kusy kamenitého stropu narušili několik lodí, které stály kus od transportu, který si pilot vybral. Loď se odlepila od země a začala po centimetrech stoupat. Khan se otočil a rychle doběhl k otevřenému prostoru, kde se chytil levačkou jistící tyče a v pravé držel zbraň s jejím posledním nábojem. Loď vystoupala nad hangár a tam se posádce odhalil náhled na jeden z republických letounů, který zahlcoval náměstí soustavnými útoky všech typů zbraní, které měl na své palubě.

Transportér se k lodi přiblížil ve vzduchu a oba piloti se pozdravili pokynutím hlavou. Republický letoun poté nabral výšku a transportér s čtyřmi přeživšími útoku ho následoval. Khan z paluby vystřelil ještě poslední střelu a poté za ní hodil celý raketomet. Vyčerpaně, posetý boulemi a šrámy se sesunul do jednoho z křesel a pozoroval, jak se vzdalují od povrchu planety. Quan ale nebyl tak uvolněný. Nevěděli, kam je letoun vede a jestli jsou v něm vůbec republičtí vojáci, protože zabít své vlastní lidi by pro jednotky Sithské armády nebyl žádný problém. Vrátil světelný meč své učednici a zamračený ji trochu poplácal po zádech. Chtěl, aby alespoň ona se cítila v bezpečí.

***

Cathar sebou cukl a ihned se schoval za roh, zpoza kterého vyhlížel. Nezahlédl sice nic, ale klidnou chodbou k němu doléhala znatelná ozvěna vojenské jednotky. Blástr v jeho ruce byl už pěknou chvíli odjištěný a na jeho svalnatých rukách pulzovaly žíly s takovou rychlostí a silou, jaká ho ohromovala. Všichni, které na této strastiplné cestě potkal, byli již mrtví. Buď zasaženi laserovou střelou pistole, nebo doslova rozsekáni světelnými meči, které zanechávali na chodbách místo ponurých těl nechutné kusy masa a jiných spálených částí. Kdyby u sebe měl granát, tak by mu stačilo se dostat do blízkosti pár desítek meterů, potom zařízení odhodit a doufat, že všechny nepřátele zlikviduje. Protože měl ale jen pouhý modifikovaný blástr, musel se spoléhat na špatně čitelnou mysl své rasy a doufat, že ho ani Sithští těžkooděnci, ani bojovník se světelným mečem, který své oběti sekal na různé kousky, nezaznamenají.

Popošel o kus dál a znovu své velké tělo přitiskl na chladnou zeď chrámu. Nemohl jim dovolit dostat to ,co chtějí, ať už je to cokoli. Současně ale nemohl dělat vůbec nic na ochranu této věci, protože by to pro něj znamenalo jistou smrt. Najednou si uvědomil až podivné ticho a překvapeně vyhlédl do další chodby. Po jednotce tu nebylo ani stopy. Vběhl do jejího středu a rozhlédl se na obě strany. Tento úsek se skládal z dlouhé chodby, na jejíž konci byla malá odbočka a dvěma květináči a naproti postranních oken se kovově leskly troje dveře v záři nočních světel. Neslyšel ale jejich otvírací mechanismus a ani kroky vzdalujících se vojáků. Něco tu nesedělo. Natočil své ucho směrem k prvním dveřím, u kterých stál a soustředil se. Nic. Neslyšel vůbec nic kromě svého vlastního dechu. Jednotka mu unikla.

Nechápal, jak se to mohlo stát, ale nemohl ani tuto skutečnost vyloučit. Ruka s blástrem mu poklesla a on se znovu a znovu rozhlížel na obě strany. Kdyby zašli za roh, tak by je přece slyšel. Byl si úplně jistý, že za onou odbočkou určitě nejsou a tak se jeho pronásledování zbořilo, jako malý domeček z karet, když do něj někdo foukne. První karta vždy shodí tu první a tak to pokračuje dál a dál až do okamžiku, kdy všechny neleží na stole a vám nezbývá nic jiného, než začít stavět nanovo. Cathar se znovu rozhlédl po chodbě a také se rozhodl začít nanovo. Vrátí se zpátky ke schodům a něco vymyslí. Vyšel vpřed a jeho stín přejel plát dveří. Jeho kroky se ozývaly tmou a kdokoli na patře je mohl slyšet, jak se blíží v odbočce. Cathar si zasunul zbraň zpět do pouzdra a prošel kolem dvojice květináčů.

***

Vynn stál za rohem, když se celá jednotka přemístila do jedné, z tajných únikových chodeb mistrů a pokračovala dále do útrob starobylého chrámu. Slyšel blížící se kroky své kořisti, která ani nezaznamenala, že je lovena. Zpoza přímé linie, která zaoblovala lam odbočky se vynořilo mohutné tělo bojovníka, který bez povšimnutí pokračoval dál. Hlavu měl vysoko zdviženou jeho pohled byl zakalený představami. Vynn přejel prstem po spínači svého meče a z rukojeti vyšvihnul paprsek pronikavého světla, které osvětlilo temné zákoutí. Učedník se ve fialovém světle jemně ušklíbl a vyrazil naproti vetřelci, který ho a jeho mistra sledoval. Dříve, než si jeho oběť vůbec uvědomila, že byla pod vlivem síly, bylo její tělo přeseknuto vedví a každá část s hlasitým plesknutím dopadla na kachličkovou podlahu.

Světelný meč projel tělem ještě jednou a při své dráze proťal současně i zbraň a podlahu pod onou obětí. Učedník temného lorda se zazubil a svou zbraň deaktivoval. Tato patetická stvoření neměla v souboji s ním a jeho schopnostmi co nabídnou. Nusil se při jejich likvidování a tak se alespoň snažil jejich těla trochu rozmístit, aby mu nepřipadaly jejich porážky příliš stejné. Rukou si posunul plášť na svém rameni a vydal se za svým mistrem. Bewz jeho pomoci by nikdy tu chodbu neobjevili. Odchlípl kus omítky a rukou zajel pod madlo dveří, které dokonale splývaly se svým okolím. Otevřel je a octl se v malé spojovací chodbě, bez stropního krytu, kde vedly všude okolo různé rozvody, energické přípojky a dráty, mnohdy i tisíciletí staré. Jen pár chvil mu stačilo, aby zahlédl vybavený batoh jednoho z vojáků, jak se souká do širšího rozvodu, pravděpodobně vzduchového čističe a samozřejmě se protáhl za ním. Jeho mist zaznamenal jeho přítomnost, ale nic neřekl, protože předpokládal, že se k nim velice rychle přidá. Vždyť to přece byl jeho nejnadanější student!

***

Quan sebou v letounu trhl, když ho z přemítání probudila skutečnost, že začali klesat. Khan za ním těžce oddechoval a Akino na něj jen kradmo pohlédla, jestli je všechno v pořádku. Otočil hlavu a podíval se na jednu z otevřených stěn, která mu odhalila prostředí rudých skal. Okolí bez života, bez jakéhokoli kousku zeleně, kde necítil kromě posádky svou lodí nikoho jiného. „Jak dlouho jsme letěli?" zeptal se a jeho učednice jen nevinně pokrčila rameny. Všichni tři v otevřené části, i jejich pilot v kokpitu, byli nesmírně vyčerpáni. Letoun klesal do malého kráteru, nad kterým kroužil ten druhý a dával bedlivý pozor na jejich sestup. Když loď dosedla, zvířil se písek a Quanovi to ihned připomnělo tlakovou vlnu výbuchů na náměstí, ze kterého jen štěstím unikli.

Když vystupoval, tak vystoupil jako první a když pomáhal z plošiny své mladé učednici, nenápadně jí naznačil, že ještě nejsou v úplném bezpečí. Vedoucí letoun také zahájil svůj sestup a oba si museli krátce zakrýt oči, aby jim do nich nevnikla drobná zrníčka rudé pokrývky, která se drolila z okolních masivů. Loď dosedla dokonale lehce a její boční vrata se začala otevírat. Pohyb byl velice netypický, protože se plášť zalesknul, vysunul se začal se pohybovat směrem v bok, kde zastínil postranní okénko pilotovy. V boji musela být toto řešení velice nepraktické, protože pilot nemohl vysedávající posádku vidět a tudíž ji ani krýt postranní palbou. Dveře se navíc otevíraly až příliš pomalu, aby se mohlo jednat o bitevní letoun, ovšem byl vybaven takovým množstvím zbraní, že skutečnost nemohla být jiná.

Když se vrata otevřela do šířky asi půl metru, vystoupil první zástupce posádky vedoucí lodě. Měl na sobě plátovou uniformu, zbarvenou do šeda a velkým množstvím temnějších čar, které kryly spoje jeho brnění. Helma mu zakrývala celou hlavu, což bylo u jednotek republiky stejně netipické, jako dveře otevírající se do boku. V rukou držel vojenskou pušku, vylepšenou oproti normálnímu modelu o jednu hlaveň a na opasku se mu houpal a cinkal měšec s náboji.

„Jste mistr Quan-Tai Kei, zástupce řádu rytířů jedi a vysílatel nouzového signálu v sektoru 8-C, nepřátelského území imperiální armády?" zeptal se přidušeným hlasem, který se nesl comlinkem ke zbývajícím členům jednotky, kteří setrvávali v letounu. Akino přidušeně zastavila nával smíchu a Quan nejprve jen nechápavě zamrkal. Voják zněl tak vyčítavě, že si Quan chvíli připadal jako mladý novic, který si musel přivolat poplachem pomoc nějakého mistra, jen aby sundal svou neochočenou Corelliánskou myš z lustru. „Ano…to jsem." Přisvědčil po chvíli a trochu i čekal, že mu voják začne vyhubovat, ale ten jen přikývl, vyklonil se zpoza něj a prohlédl si všechny přeživší i s pilotem, který se právě soukal na otevřenou plošinu z malého prostoru pilota. „Jsme tu, abychom vám poskytli bezpečný transport na palubu _Rodian snow_, naší velící lodě." Sdělil mu voják a pokynul k letounu, jehož plošná vrata se zastavila na šířce, kterou se vysoukal voják a jehož motory pořád ještě běžely. Všichni čtyři si mezi sebou prohodili zmatené pohledy.

„Proč?" vydralo se mu ze rtů a voják si jen opřel pušku o jednu ruku a tou druhou se opřel o bok. „To by jsme neměli řešit na nepřátelské planetě. Promluvíme si v letounu." Pobídl je znovu, aby nastoupili a tentokrát to znělo více jako rozkaz, než jako přátelská rada spojence. Quanovi v tuto chvíli stačilo, že voják zná jeho jméno na to, aby mu důvěřoval a přikývl na důkaz, že jeho pobídnutí vykonají. Nejprve nastoupil on, poté jeho učednice, pilot a pro Khana musel velitel nechat vrata otevřít o něco víc. Nakonec nastoupil i voják v uniformě, který před odletem ještě zkontroloval okolí a na zbylý transportér připevnil dálkovou nálož.

Letoun se pomalu odlepil od prašné planety, varata se zavřela a letoun stoupal v šikmém úhlu přímo do fialových mračen. Quan-Tai najednou pochopil, celé to jeho dnešní ztracení síly a jeho temný pocit, který způsobil, že se nedokázal v davu na nic soustředit. Bylo to úplně stejné nutkání, které při své druhé misi zažili s Orem při návratu na Tatooine. Tehdy pro ně při útoku imperiálních jednotek zaútočili dva učedníci temné strany, podporováni palebnou silou svého mužstva a poháněni hněvem. Oba mladí rytíři museli utéct a dva týdny se skrývat v uprchlickém táboře, než pro ně z nenadání přiletěla jedna ze vzdálenějších jednotek. Tehdá se dozvěděli, že impérium dobylo plánovaným tahem společně s Tatooinem také Vjun a jeden další svět, kde byla republika slabá. Snad se tato jednotka taky musela stáhnout z přímého boje, ale tomu nenasvědčovalo jejich brnění, které na tlusté vrstvě bahna a prachu neneslo žádné škrábance ani odřeniny.

Najednou mu to došlo a on sebou cukl. Akino vedle zvedla obočí a pohlédla s obavami na svého mistra. Loď přešla do skoro přímého stoupání, pilot tlačil na řízení a letoun stoupal nesmírnou rychlostí. Quan pohlédl na velitele jednotky. „Jakou planetu napadli?!" optal se, ale jeho hlas byl tvrdý, jako skála. Akino přelétla pohledem na velitele speciálního týmu. Ten seděl s nohama široce roztaženýma a opíral se o kolena oběma předloktími. V brnění a s helmou zavrtěl hlavou. „Spojení s Coruscantem vypadlo…"

***

Vzduchové chodby se táhly skrz všechna patra, všechny budovy, všechny úseky, okruhy a samozřejmě přes všechny nejvzdálenější místa Coruscantu. Akademie rytířů řádu nebyla žádnou výjimkou a i-když byla čistící vzduchová chodba již velice zastaralá, dalo se ji využít jako normální, sice trochu zapáchající, ale nenápadný, tunel. V 22. Patře akademie, kam vedly obří větráky vzduch se chodba napojovala na ventilační systém zabudovaný ve stropech chrámu a na jehož osmé odbočce, přímo před učebnou výpočtu hyperprosotrových drah, byla silou vytrhnuta ochranná mříž.

„Prostor zajištěn!"

Ohlásil jeden z vojáků jednotky do comlinku a posunkem ruky dal ostatním rozkaz pokračovat. Ore prošel mezi vojáky, kteří postupovali těsně kolem zdí s odjištěnými blástry, připravenými ke střelbě. Jeho učedník kráčel za ním, znuděně otáčel hlavu a poslouchal jemné křupání všech obratlů. Mezi kroky jednotky to byly jediné zvuky, které šlo v 22. Patře slyšet.

Posuvně se jednotka i s veliteli dostali do obrněné části. Tady se mimo jiné nacházela i paměť hovorů republice flotily, kdykoli by navázeli kontakt s akademií, což se, jak věděla celá široká veřejnost, dělo možná až příliš často. Někteří v této ponuré době boje věřili, že impérium napadá republiku jen kvůli spojenectví, které uzavřeli s rytíři řádu a čím dál častěji se pořádali protesty proti tzv."sektě" rytířů Jedi. Nebyli už to ti známí hrdinové, ale pomalu upadali, stejně jako jiné republice úřady a celá důvěra, kterou kdysi vlastnil republický senát.

Paměť hovorů ovšem nebyla ta nejcennější věc, která se v této části nacházela. Zasvěcený mistr by si byl vědom, že na tomto patře se ukládají staré pamětní holokrony, které byly moc cenné na to, aby byly ukryty v úschovně u archívů. Některé archívované spisy a záznamy se rovněž nacházeli po boku dalších starých pokladů. Různé relikvie, cenné artefakty i jiné předměty, nedozírné hodnoty, které by se na černém trhu dali prodat za cenu několika plně vybavených křižníků.

Tuan zadal svůj identifikační kód do snímacího zařízení a první zajišťovací dveře se otevřely. Celkem jich chránilo tento areál pět. Pět mistrů rady se muselo spojit, aby mohli proniknout do dalších uzamčených místností. Vynn obešel svého mistra a odepl si z pásu karty, které posbíral mrtvým učedníkům cestou a které během několika minut, kdy stoupali šachtou, dokázal jejich analitik přeprogramovat na plnohodnotné odemikací zařízení jakýchkoli dveří na akdemii. Karty projela zařízením a jednotce se naskytla příležitost prohlédnout si plně funkční, patentované, čtecí a bezpečnostní zařízení jménem GH558-005423C.H-ON5, jinak také nazývané „Ghon".

Ghon byl tříramenný stroj zodpovědný za hlídání této přepážky. Ore strávil přinejmenším dva plné roky jeho postupným přeprogramováváním a nastavováním. Byl to také jediný důvod, proč doteď na akademii nezaútočila žádná jednotka, protože soustavně byl tajé mozek veškeré elektroniky. To, co představovaly tři ramena, byl vcelku jen miniaturní útržek. Ghon řídil všechny droidy, , řídil samosprávu, posílal hlášení do senátu a vojsku, kontroloval všechnu holoprojekci a aktivitu záznamů v archívu, všechny poplachy, dokonce i energii několika okolních budov které stejně jako akademie, zely ranní temnotou.

Mistr Tuan přistoupil k tomuto stvoření a pozdravil ho jemným úklonem hlavy. Tento stejný posunek přišel od všech tří mechanických ramen a světlo v místnosti se rozsvítilo. „Mistře, už jsem si myslel, že nepřijdete." Promluvila umělá inteligence této jednotky. „Přišel jsem, přišli jsme všichni…" mávl Ore rukou směrem k ostatním a kamera, umístěná nad dveřmi se pootočila.

„Myslel jsem, že tu zůstanu sám." dodal po chvíli nepříjemného ticha.

„A jsme tu sami?"

„Celkem 356přeživších řádu, nacházejících se na patrech 9, 12, 15, 18, a zde. 165 nadbývajících jedinců, 85 postrádaných jedinců personálu a 1jedinec neidentifikovaného určení v nejnižším patře únikového schodiště 7. A Vy. „ podal Ghon statistiku.

„Neidentifikovatelný?"

„Neidentifikovatelný."

Mistr Tuan sebou trochu škubnul, když uslyšel potvrzení od jednotky GH558. I kdyby ale chtěl teď onu bytost napadnout, neměl by na to čas. Jediné, co zbývalo, bylo využít nově naprogramovanou umělou inteligenci k tomu, aby dosáhli svého cíle.

„Vypni se." Nařídil mistr.

„Vypínání jednotky GH558-005423C.H-ON5 bude zahájeno za 15 standartích sekund. Prosím odstraňte všechna zapojená zařízení, hrozí zkraty a jiné přenosné poruchy…"

Vynn poslouchal droidův odpočet a opakovaná varování a současně se modlil. Modlil se ke všem vmyšleným božstvům, o kterých kdy slyšel, ke všem šíleným okultystům a ke vší kdovíjaké havěti společně se vzíváním síly. Temné síly, a doufal, že roky připravovaná akce nevyhoří na jednom chybném naprogramování. Už to, že se droid začal sám vypínat svědčilo o úžasném příznictví osudu, ale sama tato skutečnost nestačila. Robotický hlas odčítal poslední dvě sekundy…jednu.

V celých budovách zhasla světla. Ustalo poplašné blikání na chodbách a jediná věc, která si udržela svou energii, byly štíty na únikových dveřích z určitých pater. V oné tmě se objevovali různě rozmístěné výboje. Spotřebiče jiskřili a jejich generátory vyhořely, nebo se jiskra přenesla na okolní věci a vše vzplálo ohněm. Vedení bylo přerušeno. Akademie byla odkázána na manuál a základní záchranné složky. Nikdo nevěděl, co se děje.

Světlo kamery bliklo a místnost znovu zalila tma. Osvětlili jí až dvě Vynnovi čepele. Jedna fialová a druhá rudá. Ve světle mečů sebou čočka kamery několikrát zakroutila a trojí ramena se začala pohybovat sema tam před prostorem dveří. Ore poznal reakci aplikace, kterou tak dlouho dostával do programu jednotky. Aplikace byla nastavena na obnovení částečného zdroje Ghona, které ovládalo kamery v sektoru za dveřmi a všechno elektroniku jen v této sekci.

„Ghone, nahoď znovu světla!" nařídil mistr a jednotka tak učinila. Vynn deaktivoval své meče a jen nemile se ušklíbl. „Bál jsem se." Konstatoval droid. Osvojil si tuto vlastnost, když s ním Ore komunikoval. Bál se samoty, bál se. Ostatní droidi toho nebyli schopní, ale on ano. Ore tuhle jednotku během času oblíbil natolik, že mu začal dokonce vysvětlovat učení Jediů a Sithů. Byl to jeho stoupenec, jeho tajný mazlíček a současně i jeho komplic při napadení akademie.

„Otevřel bys pro nás ty dveře?"

Tentokrát to byla jen přátelská otázka. Žádný rozkaz ani známka nátlaku. Ore měl ruce zastrčené v rukávech a díval se přímo do kamery. Kdyby byla jednotka živý tvor, mohl by se kdokoli domnívat, že se Tuan pokouši o Jediský „mind trick".

Ramena se pohnula a všechny tři zamířili k otvorům okolo dveřím. Zapadla do nich jako klíče a žačala se různě otáčet, stejným způsobem, jako když se otáčí kolečko u sejfu, ale milionkrát složitěji, protože droid vyvíjel v zámcích nátlak na nanosenzory v miniaturních mřížkách a postupně zapsal miliónčásticový kód do čtecího zařízení neoblomných dveří.

Ramena se odklonila a znovu přitáhla ke zdi. Dveře se otevřely a vojenská jednotka postoupila kolem zdí vpřed. Vynn čekal u svého mistra, který celou akci sledoval s nezaměnitelným zájmem, jaký si pamatoval, když jednou shlížel na holografickou projekci bitevního pole. Celý uhybný manévr byla pro něj jen další bitva.

Mistr Tuan pokynul hlavou ke kameře. „Dej na nás uvnitř pozor!" zavelel a i se svým následovníkem vstoupili do dalšího prostoru. Tady už se nic netočilo kolem bezpečnostních zařízení,ale jen kolem Síly samotné. Poslední dvojice dveří byla ovládána zámkem, který šel složit jen pomocí společných sil pěti mistrů Jedi. Postup měl však háček. Nikdo nepředpokládal, že se do akademie dostanou dva jedinci ze strany impéria. Nikdo nevěděl kolik sil je zapotřebí, když bude zámek v rukou temné strany Síly.

Hříčka se podobala složitému obrazci, ne-li uměleckému dílu,které fungovalo na lehkém principu dětskíé skládanky, kterou často řešili ve vzduchu novisové a mladí padawani. Když jste dobře posunul jednu část hlavolamu, zapadala vám další a další a další, až jste zjistili, že poslední díl nezapadá a musíte celou skládanku dělat znovu. Na tomto způsobu byly uzavřené dvojité dveře, jejichž řešení znal jen stařičký předseda rady, mistr Vanndeoo, který se nacházel na obježné dráze jednoho krajového světu a snažil se ho dobít zpět. Ore se postavil se svým učedníkem naproti složitému mechanismu. Pokud ho kohokoli dokázal rozluštit, byl to on a jeho učedník. Léta tajného výcviku jim poskytla formu, ve které překonali jakoukoli předchozí vazbu, kterou kdy mezi sebou mistr a učedník měli. Dokázali spoutat své síly a nechat se vést myslí toho druhého. Dva vojáci hlídali venkovní, první dveře, zatímco oba zastánci temné strany se usadili vedle sebe, naproti dveřím a se zavřenýma očima se soustředili na zámek. První nepatrná částice se pohla a zapadla do jiné, zámek se dal do pohybu.

***

Pozůstalá blikající světla, která se nacházela pod a nad zónou porušenou výbuchem, jemně zajiskřila a zhasla. Některé kryty o něco výš se díky nahromaděným plynům z výbuchu sami vznítily a podél kulatého otvoru se rozdmul žlutý plamen. Naštěstí zůstala zachována základní ochranná pomoc a ze stropního zařízení, které bylo umístěno u vstupu do 11. Patra, se snesla sprška kapaliny. Na zem se kapalina snesla jako lehký déšť, který se spustil z dýmových mračen u pokrouceného schodiště a vytvořila na temné zemi několik kruhových kaluží.

Jednu z hladin rozčeřila mimo padající kapky i podrážka boty. Dítě nedokázalo jen tak sedět v úkrytu když neví, co se stalo s catharem.

Mollyna dcera byla zvláštní dítě. Svět pro ni začínal pod barovým stolem různých kantýn, kam ji brávali Mollyni přátelé a známí a končil v poklidných učebnách jediské akademie. Nikdy necítila nic, jako sílu. Mnohokrát se pokoušela pohnout sklenicí, nebo zvednout do vzduchu kus dřeva, ale nikdy se nic nestalo. Jediná věc, kterou dítěti věčně někdo opakoval bylo, že má nehorázné štěstí.

Měla nehorázné štěstí, že si Molly vybrala zrovna ji a ona mohla zůstat na akademii, zatímco ostatní děti byly poslány do zemědělských sborů, vojenských akademií, nebo někdy také tajně prodány do otroctví. Měla štěstí, že se mohla účastnit s mladými novici různých hodin, jako byly třeba výpočty hyperprostorových skoků, válečná strategie, nebo pouhé výchovné přednášky, na kterých byla zrovna ona ten jediný šťastlivec, který se podle nich nemusel chovat.

Když jednou seděla na parapetu okna, protože ve vyučováních boje být nesměla, připojil se k ní sám mistr Vanndeoo a sledovali spolu všechny letouny, které přistávali v hangárech zásobní části akademie.

„všichni říkají, že jsem dítě štěstěny." Prozradila tehdá starému mistrovi, který do skla ťukal svými prsty.

„A ty jejich názoru věříš?"

„Já nemám štěstí- nemám žádné schopnosti!"

„Že něco méně, než padawan jsi, myslíš si? Pak jáněco míň, než ty jsem. Síla není v tobě, ne, ale tebou jde a někdo jednou u tebe se zastaví. Jedi sám vždycky zůstane-síla ve Vanndeoovi sama zůstane."

Nepohlédla na něj jako žádný z učedníků, ale jako všední člověk, který promlouvá se senilním dědou a snaží se z něj vymámit peníze, zatímco on povídá o svých zásluhách ve válce. Novic by v mistrových slovech hledal jeho moudrost a možná i náznak budoucna, Mollyna dcera seskočila z parapetu a šla se raději věnovat páchnoucím hrncům a neprůhledné páře v kuchyni.

Teď byla ale sama a vzpomněla si na slova veleváženého mistra. Pokud někoho bude hledat, někoho najde.

Další její krok rozčeřil hladinu jiného kruhu kapalin a jemné šplouchnutí se ozvalo celým prostorem schodiště. Cathar předtím následovat ty, kteří vyhodili do vzduchu jistící dveře. Nevěděla, jestli jít za ním, nebo se vrátit zpět a raději sejít do hangáru, kde ráno stála její matka. Další krok ale spočinul na prvním schodu a cesta byla rozhodnuta. Dítě se přidržovalo zábradlí a pomalu kráčelo ze schodu na schod a míjelo jednotlivé plošiny, které měly patrovitá označení. Minulo další dveře a vešlo do prašného mraku.

Ozývaly se jen kovové nárazy, když se rozklepaná noha dotkla schodu a jemné vrzání, které pocházelo od zkroucené části u volných dveří. Dívka se zastavila a prohlédla si čtyřmetrový úsek, který stoupal šikmo k plošině a skládal se především jen z pokroucených trubek, které drželi schodové pláty už snad jen silou své vlastní vůle. Posunula nohu po schodu blíž a trubky zaskřípaly tak, že jí znemožnili pohyb na několik následujících vteřin. Ohlédla se zpátky dolů, ale viděla jen schody, jak prudce klesají do neprostupného mraku a zatřesením hlavy odehnala všechny myšlenky na návrat. Nepohne se. Nepohne se a počká, až někdo přijde. Pomalu se sesunula do nízkého dřepu a rukama objala kus vedlejšího zábradlí. Z prachu ji štípaly oči a sem tam potřebovala kašlat, ale zůstala na jednom místě. Možná se časem pohne. Možná se přesvědčí, že s jejím štěstím se jí nemůže nic stát. Přece jen nemluvil vážený mistr o žádných schodech, které se jí postaví do cesty. Natáhla jednu nohu k okraji a přenesla na ni váhu. Konstrukce znovu zaskřípala. Další malý krok, další skřípot, další krok, další skřípot.

Volnou chodbou se ozývaly kovové skřeky a zanikaly až v útrobách tajné chodby na tomto podlaží. Nikdo je ale neslyšel, protože všichni tu poslouchali už jen skrze sílu, zahalenou do temných plánů jí samotné

***

Každý kus vesmíru do sebe zapadá. Měsíc připadá planetě a ta své dráze, dráha obchází kolem slunce a to náleží své vlastní soustavě, soustava galaxii, galaxie prostoru. V průběhu věku mělo vždy všechno svůj řád. Vždy všechno svůj pořádek. V poslední době nebyly ale jen světy v chaosu. Sama Síla se vzpírala průběhu věcí. Každému, který ji za normálních okolností dokázal cítit, teď připadala velice vzdálená, až necítitelná a proto také rapidně ubilo mladých padawanů, jak na straně rytířů jedi, tak i v řadách temného lorda ze Sithu.

Jediný rozdíl, který se týkal počtu učedníků obou stran Síly, byl, že učedníci z Corusantského chrámu často přecházeli do řad Sithské armády za idealismem a sny, které republika zahodila už v prvních dnech bitev a které mistři Velké rady tak žalostně oplakávali. A všichni, dokonce i ti nejodpůrlivější občané, museli připustit, že jediská akademie vychovávala své novice velice, velice dobře.

A i tento nepředpokládaný krok, že to dobře, při kterém po staletí rytíři jedi stáli se začalo rozpadat a sama Síla vzdáleně volala po záchraně z neznámých regionů. Každopádně řešení celé této nadmíru nepříjemné situace, je nutno říci, že převážně z pohledu samotné republiky, se blížilo možná rychleji, než jak by kdejaký velevážený mistr jedi tušil. A nebo o tom věděli někteří více, než byli kdy ochotni připustit? Sám mistr Tuan by se musel zamyslet nad svou nemilou situací, kdy se svým skoro dospělým učedníkem opatrně pohyboval posledními volnými symboly v mozaice na prozatím uzavřených dveří, a sám nevěděl, jak dlouho bude jeho nekonečné utrpení a jeho stejně nekončící služba ještě trvat…

Poslední zámek zapadl. Vynn vyskočil na nohy s nepředpokládanou mrštností a se vzrušeným úsměvem a doširoka otevřenýma očima upřel svůj pohled na složitý zámek, který cvakl a dveře jemňounce povolily. On i jeho mistr ucítili na nohou závan vzduchu, když se pláty pohly.

„Otevřete to!"

Rozkázal jeho mistr, když pomalu vstával. Velitel přikývl a pobídl dva muže, kteří dveře oba chytili v malé mezeře a otevřeli jejich křídla od sebe.

Chdba. Další chodby, která se skupině otevřela byla velice malá, tenký pancéřovaný prostor vedl rovně až do míst, kde ani jeden z nich nedohlédl. Světla tu nebyla za potřebí, mistři řádu se dokázali pohybovat bez nich. Každopádně tuto stejnou techniku využívali i páni ze Sithu.

Ore si byl jistý stovkami zákrutů, které rozeznával hned za okrajem temnoty. Nezkrotně velké bludiště jediských archívů a pokladů. Smrtelné nebezpečí, které čeká na každého, kdo se sem vydá. Přetrvávaly povídky, že desítky dělníků se v něm stratily již při stavbě, nebo že zde žijí prapodivné příznaky, které vetřelci zabrání v pohybzu po chodbách, a i-když je nikdo nevyvrátil, nemohl je nikdo ani dokázat a toho se všichni obávali nejvíce.

Přece jen tu opravdu bylo více, než jen velké riziko, že tu oba nenávratně zabloudí.

„Zůstaňte tady!"

Zavelel tentokrát Vynn a Ore se zadíval do kamerové zornice Ghona.

Byl to jednoznačný pokyn pro počítač, aby dal pozor na onu „neidentifikovatelnou" osobu.

Mistr vstoupil do úzkého prostoru jako první, následován svým věrným stoupencem, který posunoval ruku pomalu tam a zpět po svém světelném meči a zápasil se silným nutkáním si jím osvětlit pole před sebou. Hledali ovšem věc, kterou ve světle nalézt nelze. Hledali něco, co bvylo pro republiku bezvýznamné a zapomenuté, něco, co ovlivní budoucnost víc, než by jakýkoli mladý padawan, ať už z chrámu, nebo pod dozorem temné strany, kdy snil.


End file.
